Roadtrip
by whathobertie
Summary: Wenn House Wilson auf eine kleine Reise einlädt, dann kann das ja nur lustig werden. Aber was hat er vor? Ein Roadtrip der besonderen Art. Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft, Humor mit einem Schuss Drama, keine Spoiler.
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Roadtrip  
**Autor:** stroky  
**Genre:** Humor/Drama  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** House/Wilson Freundschaft  
**Spoiler:** keine  
**Kapitel:** 11  
**Zusammenfassung:** Wenn House Wilson auf eine kleine Reise einlädt, dann kann das ja nur lustig werden. Aber was hat er vor?  
**Disclaimer:** House und sein Universum gehören nicht mir, ich hätte aber nichts dagegen.

* * *

**  
Prolog**

"...eine ambulante Folgebehandlung wird empfohlen." Wilson murmelte leise vor sich hin während er diverse Patientenakten auf seinem Schreibtisch bearbeitete und Notizen machte. Er hasste die Stapel die sich regelmäßig bildeten, aber anscheinend war er machtlos dagegen.

Mit einem lauten Knall flog seine Bürotür auf und Wilson ließ vor Schreck seinen Stift fallen. Aber nicht bevor er noch einen krakeligen Strich quer über den Biopsiebefund gemalt hatte.

"Kannst du nicht einmal etwas weniger dramatisch hereinkommen? Hast du wenigstens Tipp-Ex mitgebracht? Dieser Strich gehörte nicht unbedingt hier hin." Wilson rollte genervt die Augen.

"Upps, ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du heute deinen sensiblen Tag hast. Oder hast du deine sensible Woche? In dem Fall solltest du dich mit Cuddy zusammentun und ihr könnt euch der 'Hilfe, wir stecken im falschen Geschlecht'-Selbsthilfegruppe anschließen." House grinste breit und ließ sich melodramatisch in den Stuhl gegenüber von Wilson plumpsen.

Wilson entschloss sich ihn zu ignorieren und widmete sich wieder den Akten. Überraschenderweise blieb House ruhig und machte nur dieses lästige Geräusch mit seinem Stock, das einen zur Weißglut treiben kann. Wilson atmete einmal tief durch, sah House aber nicht an. "Was willst du?"

"Dich über deinen Urlaub informieren."

"Aha." Er schrieb weiter.

"Von deinen 18 Urlaubstagen im letzten Jahr hast du gerade mal vier genommen um deine Mutter in... Wo wohnt sie noch gleich?"

"Georgia." Wilson schrieb einfach weiter. Wer weiß worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen sollte. Er wollte es lieber gar nicht wissen.

"Um deine Mutter in Georgia zu besuchen. Das heißt dir stehen noch...", House fuchtelte mit seinen Fingern aufgeregt in der Luft rum und tat so als rechne er, "...14 Tage zur Verfügung. Von den Tagen aus diesem Jahr mal ganz zu schweigen."

Wilson blickte ihn genervt an. "Wenn du mir klarmachen willst, dass ich ein erbärmliches Leben führe, dann kannst du jetzt aufhören. Das habe ich schon mitbekommen. Sieh dir nur an wer mein bester Freund ist."

"Autsch. Vielleicht habe ich ja heute auch meinen sensiblen Tag. So was kann weh tun, weißt du?" House machte das traurige Gesicht eines Hundewelpen und Wilson rollte wieder die Augen.

"Woher weißt du überhaupt was ich für Urlaub genommen hab? Oder führst du etwa Strichliste?", fragte Wilson.

"Nicht nötig. Die Personalabteilung führt schon Strichliste. Und äußerst besorgten besten Freunden von Onkologen, die ein erbärmliches Leben führen geben sie dort immer gerne Auskunft."

"Nur wenn du vorher drohst dezent aufliegen zu lassen, dass die Personalabteilung für das kleine Feuer im Treppenaufgang unter dem Schild 'Rauchen verboten' letztes Jahr verantwortlich war."

"Du weißt das?"

Wilson warf House erneut einen genervten Blick zu. "House, was willst du?"

"Da ich nun also gerade schon mal da war um nach deinen ausstehenden Urlaubstagen zu fragen, hab ich auch gleich deinen kommenden Urlaub eingereicht. Mit Cuddy geht auch alles klar. Du musst nur noch hier unterschreiben und morgen kann's los gehen." House zauberte einen zerknitterten Zettel aus seiner Jackentasche, strich ihn kurz glatt und schob ihn Wilson über den Tisch zu.

Wilson blickte unglaubwürdig zwischen House und dem Zettel hin und her. "Du darfst deinen Mund jetzt ruhig wieder zumachen, Jimmy. Dankesgeschenke nehme ich auch später gerne noch an." House grinste schelmisch.

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Du kannst doch nicht einfach für mich Urlaub einreichen! Warum soll ich überhaupt Urlaub nehmen?" Wilson hatte seine Akten inzwischen zur Seite geschoben, sich nach hinten gelehnt und schaute House nun fragend an.

"Da ich nun also gerade schon mal in der Personalabteilung war, hab ich nicht nur für meinen erbärmlichen Freund Urlaub eingereicht, sondern auch für mein erbärmliches—aber geniales—Ich. Wir haben jetzt also acht Tage gemeinsam frei und müssen noch nicht mal für die Bereitschaft da sein." House machte ein Gesicht, das wohl sagen sollte 'Alles klar, oder?', aber Wilson war noch verwirrter als vorher.

"Wir haben zusammen Urlaub? Wird das unsere Hochzeitsreise? Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass deine Gefühle doch so stark sind."

"Nicht ganz, aber so ähnlich. Ich habe da etwas für uns geplant, was uns acht Tage lang beschäftigen wird." Er schaute Wilson erwartungsvoll wie ein kleines Kind an. "Wir werden zusammen eine kleine Reise machen. Einen Roadtrip sozusagen. Acht Tage lang du, ich, ein Auto und die weite Welt! Na, wie klingt das?"

"Verrückt", sagte Wilson trocken, "Absolut verrückt." Er beugte sich nach vorn und schaute House dramatisch an. Er erhob sich kurz aus seinem Stuhl und tat so als suche er etwas hinter House. House spielte mit und drehte sich unsicher um, um herauszufinden was Wilson suchte.

"Was ist? Ist hinter mir ein Monster? Oder Cuddy?"

"Was hast du mit meinem Freund gemacht? Was ist mit Greg House passiert? Sag es schon!" Wilson fuchtelte anklagend mit seinem Zeigefinger vor der Brust von House herum. "Das bist doch nicht du! Einen Roadtrip? Wir beide? Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr." Mit einem lauten Seufzer ließ er sich wieder in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen.

"Du sagst doch immer ich soll mal ein bisschen was unternehmen und aus Princeton herauskommen. Also mache ich mal was und dann ist es dir auch wieder nicht recht. Ich dachte du würdest dich vielleicht freuen." Den letzten Satz brachte House fast etwas kleinlaut heraus und Wilson fühlte sich glatt schlecht.

"Ich hab ja auch nicht gesagt, dass es eine schlechte Idee wäre. Sie ist einfach nur...verrückt. Wie hast du dir das überhaupt vorgestellt? Ich leite hier eine Abteilung, und warte", Wilson legte seinen rechten Zeigefinger an sein Kinn, "ich glaube du leitest auch eine. Im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich aber jeden Tag Patienten. Ich kann nicht einfach von heute auf morgen Urlaub nehmen."

"Doch, kannst du! Cuddy sagt du brauchst ohnehin dringend Urlaub. Also hat sie deine ganzen Termine und Patienten für die kommende Woche an andere Ärzte in deiner Abteilung verteilt. Alles kein Problem. Du bist nicht unersetzbar, Wilson!"

"Ist das eine Verschwörung von dir und Cuddy?"

"Nein, aber wenn du dich weiter so hartnäckig wehrst, dann können wir eine draus machen." House setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah Wilson schon fast bittend an.

"Und wo ist der Haken an der ganzen Sache? Ich meine es muss einen geben, immerhin kenne ich dich ja. Wahrscheinlich ist es sogar ein riesiger Haken. Einer mit dem sich ein Wal fangen lässt. Was ist es? Soll ich etwa alles bezahlen? Willst du mich in die Rocky Mountains entführen und Lösegeld für mich fordern. Ich glaube keine meiner Ex-Frauen ist bereit irgendwas für mich zu bezahlen."

"Kein Haken. Einfach nur eine kleine Reise. Lass dich doch mal überraschen! Ich habe schon den Weg geplant und du kannst unmöglich wollen, dass mein ganzer Planungsaufwand umsonst war. Ich musste deswegen extra fünf meiner Clinic-Stunden an Chase und Cameron abgeben."

Wilson rollte mit den Augen. Er konnte das Ganze immer noch nicht wirklich verstehen. Was bezweckte House damit? Es kam äußerst selten vor, dass er ihn überhaupt zu etwas einlud und jetzt wollte er gleich eine Reise mit ihm machen. Und trotzdem war er nun kurz davor nachzugeben.

"Es geht also alles klar? Meine Patienten werden versorgt und ich nehme an dein Team übernimmt deine Abteilung?" House nickte heftig. "Wo soll es denn hingehen?"

"Wie schon gesagt, eine kleine Rundreise. Wohin genau wird noch nicht verraten, aber ich verspreche dir jede Menge Spaß. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit mir aber vielleicht triffst du ja 'Mrs. Wilson No. 4'. Dann wirst du mir ewig für diese Reise dankbar sein. Na gut, nur bis zur Scheidung." House machte eine Grimasse und sah wieder zu Wilson.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung warum du das machst und was du damit bezweckst. Falls du böse Hintergedanken hast, so gnade dir Gott..."

"...Gott ist überschätzt."

"Bekomme ich auch irgendwas dafür? Ich meine abgesehen von jeder Menge Spaß, Mrs. Wilson No. 4 und deiner reizenden Gesellschaft?", fragte Wilson ironisch.

"Von mir aus machen wir einen Deal: Du lässt dich auf meine verrückte Idee ein und im Gegenzug darfst du dir jetzt irgendwas wünschen. Aber bitte nichts perverses!" House machte ein angewidertes Gesicht.

Wilson überlegte ein paar Augenblicke, dann kam ihm eine Idee. "Okay, im Gegenzug musst du mir jeden Tag unserer Reise etwas über dich erzählen, was ich noch nicht weiß. Ein Geheimnis."

House sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ein Geheimnis? Ich habe zwar keine, aber ich lasse mich auf den Deal ein." Gemeinsam grinsten die beiden jetzt zufrieden. "Du kommst also mit?"

"Ja, ich komme mit. Ich weiß ja nicht wie weit du vor hast zu fahren, aber bist du sicher, dass deine alte Klapperkiste, die sie dir mal als Auto verkauft haben, das durchhält?"

"Nein. Und genau deshalb fahren wir auch mit deinem Auto!" House entfuhr ein leises Lachen, dass sich durch Wilsons genervtes Gesicht nur noch verstärkte.

"Ich wusste, dass es einen Haken gibt..."

"Hey, das ist aber keiner mit dem man einen Wal fangen kann. Höchstens einen Goldfisch. Und wo wir schon dabei sind, bring deine Angelausrüstung mit." House stand langsam auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

"Gibt es noch weitere Tipps? Was soll ich zum Anziehen mitnehmen?"

"Unterwäsche wäre gut." House hatte die Türklinke schon in der Hand und drehte dich noch mal zu Wilson um, der immer noch ein wenig verwirrt hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. "Morgen früh um acht Uhr bei mir. Nimm nicht zu viel mit, denn mein Zeug muss auch noch ins Auto. Ich erwarte, dass du vorher tankst."

Mit diesen Worten verließ House Wilsons Büro und ließ die Tür hinter sich gewohnt dramatisch zuknallen. Auftritt House: beendet. Nach all den Jahren, die er House nun inzwischen kannte, wurde er manchmal immer noch nicht schlau aus ihm. Das kann ja was werden, dachte er sich und widmete sich wieder dem Aktenstapel.


	2. Tag 1

**Tag 1: Princeton, New Jersey – Springfield, Massachusetts (310 km)**

Um zwei Minuten nach acht bog Wilson in die Baker Street ein und parkte sein Auto direkt vor der Haustür der Nummer 221. Zu Wilsons kompletter Überraschung und Verwirrung, kam House just in diesem Moment aus der Haustür. Wilson hatte zuerst vor gehabt gegen neun zu kommen, denn acht Uhr war nicht gerade die Zeit zu der Gregory House bevorzugt aus dem Bett fiel. House war schwer bepackt mit einer Reisetasche und seiner Angelausrüstung, die er zwischen seinem Stock und einer Straßenkarte umher jonglierte um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Mit dem Fuß versuchte er die Haustür aufzuhalten. Wilson musste zugeben, dass das Bild das House da abgab ziemlich lustig aussah.

"Kannst du vielleicht endlich mal herkommen und dem Krüppel etwas abnehmen. Zum Grinsen bleibt dir noch genug Zeit auf der Fahrt!", rief House herüber.

"Charmanten Einladungen und Aufforderungen von dir kann ich einfach nicht widerstehen", antwortete Wilson amüsiert und ging zu House hinüber um ihm etwas abzunehmen. Er nahm die Reisetasche und die Angelausrüstung, trug sie zum Kofferraum und überlegte wie er alles am cleversten verstaute. House kam zu ihm und gab ihm sein restliches Gepäck, bestehend aus seinem Rucksack, einem Paar Ersatzschuhe und einem kleinen Koffer.

"Ist das dein Schminkköfferchen?", fragte Wilson und betrachtete das Behältnis misstrauisch.

"Ja. Wenn du schläfst werde ich dir damit das Gesicht verunstalten und dir die Augenbrauen abrasieren. Zufrieden?"

"Definitiv. Hast du alles?"

"Lass mich noch mal überlegen. Unterwäsche, die Einverständniserklärung meiner Mutter, Kondome... Ja, ich glaube ich hab alles." House grinste Wilson an. "Was ist denn das bitte?", fragte er als er seinen Blick wieder dem Kofferraum zuwandte.

"Ein Zelt."

"Ein Zelt? Wozu brauchen wir ein Zelt?"

"Das weiß ich doch nicht. Du hast mir ja nichts gesagt. Also hab ich vorsichtshalber mal ein Zelt mitgebracht. Ich werde bestimmt nicht bei Hagelschauern unter freiem Himmel schlafen, falls dein Plan das beinhaltet. Es ist übrigens ein Zwei-Mann-Zelt." Wilson zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch und sah House mit gespielter Erwartung an.

"Igitt!"

Wilson lachte kurz und machte den Kofferraum zu. House ging zurück zur Hautür, schnappte sich sein Handy, die Vicodindose und eine kleine CD-Tasche und schloss hinter sich ab. Das sollte also der Beginn einer wundervollen Reise werden, dachte er sich als er beschwingt zum Auto ging und sich auf dem Beifahrersitz niederließ.

"Los geht's, Jimmy!"

* * *

"Willst du mir jetzt vielleicht endlich verraten, wo es hingeht?" Die beiden waren inzwischen schon eine halbe Stunde gefahren und Wilson war immer noch nicht schlauer was den Sinn und Zweck dieser eigenartigen Reise anging.

"Wenn du ganz lieb bist, dann verrate ich dir vielleicht das Etappenziel für heute", antwortete House während er die Straßenkarte in seinen Händen immer wieder auf den Kopf stellte und gleichzeitig versuchte sich auf die Straßenschilder zu konzentrieren. "Sieh auf die Straße!"

"Du solltest mir zumindest sagen wo ich lang fahren soll."

"Ich bin ja schon dabei. Die Karte sagt du musst da vorne auf den Interstate Highway 95 North drauf fahren. Bitte ohne dabei wieder alle anderen Straßenteilnehmer zu gefährden wie beim letzten Mal."

"Ha ha, du kannst auch gerne fahren."

"Nicht nötig. Ich werde uns inzwischen mit ein bisschen Musik versorgen." House fing an unter seinem Sitz zu graben und die CD-Tasche zu suchen, die er beim Einsteigen irgendwo dort hingeschmissen hatte. Was er stattdessen fand, waren ein paar andere CDs.

"Ace of Base?" Er hielt eine zerkratzte CD hoch und schaute Wilson mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Wilson schaute kurz und ein wenig erschrocken zu House hinüber und lief dezent rot an. "Schwedische Popband. Jaja, die Neunziger..." Er ließ ein nervöses Lachen los und hoffte insgeheim, dass ihn House mit diesem Fundstück nicht bis an sein Lebensende demütigen wird.

"Sind das etwa die mit _'I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign…'_", sang House mit verspottender Stimme und tanzte dabei auf seinem Sitz herum soweit der das zuließ.

"Hey das war damals Nummer 1 in den Charts! 1994 oder so."

"1993."

"Ha! Ich wusste, dass du auch heimlich Fan warst. Irgendeine Tankstelle hat den Song damals für ihre Werbung benutzt."

"Wenn du da schon von Tankstellen spricht, solltest du dieses orangefarbene Licht da in der Mitte vielleicht nicht sehr viel länger ignorieren. Ich kann nicht schieben. Wenn du willst zeige ich dir meinen Behindertenausweis. Wolltest du nicht tanken bevor du zu mir kommst?"

"Nein, das wolltest du. Ich halte da vorne an."

"Gerade jetzt wo ich die passende Musik gefunden habe", nörgelte House und drückte auf 'Play'. Im Auto erklang 'Under My Thumb' von den Rolling Stones in einer ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke über die House zu Wilson rüber rief: "Ziel für heute ist übrigens Springfield."

"Springfield, Illinois?", fragte Wilson geschockt und drehte dabei die Lautstärke runter.

"Nein, Springfield, Massachusetts. Ich wollte dir dann doch nicht gleich 1500 Kilometer auf einmal zumuten."

* * *

Drei Stunden später versuchte sich House immer noch an der perfekten Musikauswahl und ging Wilson damit inzwischen gehörig auf die Nerven.

"Kannst du es nicht mal bei einer CD belassen. Du musst nicht aller 500 Meter eine neue CD einlegen. Ich bleibe auch so wach."

"Aber jeder Roadtrip braucht einen perfekten Soundtrack!", erwiderte House und überlegte insgeheim schon welchen Song er als nächstes spielen könnte. "Hättest du einen Anschluss für meinen iPod, dann würde ich dir wenigstens das Wechseln der CDs ersparen."

"Mein Tag heute hätte so schön sein können. Ich hätte ein bisschen Wunderheiler gespielt, ein paar Verwandte getröstet und mich dann mit einem Bier vor den Fernseher gesetzt. Stattdessen sitze ich mit dir seit drei Stunden in einem Auto und weiß nicht ob ich vielleicht in mein eigenes Verderben fahre."

"Keine Angst. Erstens sind wir gleich da und zweitens gibt's dort dann auch Bier. Verderben? Ja, das gibt's da vielleicht auch. Mal abwarten."

"Du kannst einem immer wieder richtig Mut machen, House. Schon mal an eine Alternativkarriere als Seelentröster gedacht? Oder besser als Sektenguru." Wilson war zwar leicht genervt von House und seinem Stillschweigen über die Reise, doch insgeheim freute er sich wie ein kleines Kind auf das was House geplant hatte. Es machte definitiv Spaß mit House durch die Gegend zu fahren und mal aus Princeton raus zu kommen.

"Bis nach Springfield sind es nur noch 7 Kilometer", sagte Wilson schließlich.

"Und genau deshalb nimmst du beim nächsten Kreisverkehr die dritte Ausfahrt nach links und wir sind gleich da." House faltete die Straßenkarte zusammen, schob sie in die Tasche in der Seitentür und streckte die Beine aus.

"Also doch nicht Springfield?"

"Nein, nicht ganz."

Wilson tat was House ihm befohlen hatte und bog an der dritten Ausfahrt auf eine kleinere Straße ab. Er rätselte was es hier in der Gegend geben könnte und kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Er war zwar ab und zu in Neuengland für verschiedene Konferenzen, aber hier noch nie. Ein paar hundert Meter weiter, fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch auf ein Schild am Straßenrand. Das konnte kein Zufall sein.

"Einen Freizeitpark? Wir fahren in einen Freizeitpark?" Er schaute ungeduldig zu House hinüber.

"Nicht in irgendeinen Freizeitpark! Wir fahren in den _'Six Flags New England'_. Das ist _der_ Freizeitpark hier in der Gegend." House konnte sein Grinsen wieder mal nicht verbergen. Er hatte sich schon die ganze Fahrt auf das Gesicht von Wilson gefreut, wenn der bemerkt wohin es geht. Jetzt hatte er Genugtuung.

"Ich wusste, dass du ein Kind gefangen im Körper eines alternden Arztes ohne Herz bist, aber Freizeitparks? Achterbahnen? Was ist mit deinem Bein?"

"Das letzte Mal als ich nachgesehen hab, war es noch dran. Ansonsten sollte ich die Achterbahnen mit baumelnden Beinen meiden und vorsichtshalber genug Vicodin schlucken." Er holte seine Pillendose aus der Jacke, schüttelte sie mit einem teuflischen Gesichtsausdruck und schluckte demonstrativ gleich zwei Vicodin. "Zuckerwatte soll auch helfen."

"Und das beste ist, wir können den Behindertenparkplatz ganz vorne nehmen. Sehr guter Plan von Ihnen, Dr. House." Wilson lachte und bog auf das Gelände des Freizeitparks ab.

Inzwischen standen House und Wilson vor dem riesigen Eingangstor des Parks. Die Warteschlange an den Ticketschaltern war um diese Uhrzeit mehrere hundert Meter lang.

"Wow, da hatten auch noch andere die Idee heute mal hier hin zu fahren. Das dauert ja ewig!", sagte Wilson etwas enttäuscht.

"Keine Panik! Wozu hast du jemanden mit, der weiß wie man eine Reise plant." House suchte in seiner Hosentasche und fand einen klitzeklein zusammengefalteten Computerausdruck, den er nun vor Wilsons Nase hin und her wedelte. "Internetbuchung. Hab sogar noch zehn Dollar gespart. Ab zum First-Class-Eingang!"

Angekommen im Parkinneren studierte House als erstes die Karte, die er am Eingang bekommen hatte. "Hey, die haben hier eine neue Achterbahn namens _'Superman: Ride of Steel'_."

"Ist das etwa dieses monströse Ding da hinten? Tut mir Leid, aber da kriegt mich bestimmt keiner drauf. Da wird mir ja schon vom Zusehen schlecht."

"Sei doch nicht immer so ein Spielverderber, Jimmy. Wir werden uns langsam an die Königsklasse herantasten. Es gibt auch noch Dinge namens _'Thunderbolt'_, _'Flashback'_, _'Cyclone'_, _'Catapult'_, _'The Mind Eraser'_..."

"Da vorne ist auch ein Pferdchenkarussell," sagte Wilson wohl wissend, dass ihm heute vermutlich nichts erspart blieb.

"Hey, und was ist mit _'Catwomen's Whip'_? Ich stand schon immer mehr auf Catwomen", sagte House und ignorierte dabei sowohl Wilsons ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck, als auch das was er gerade gesagt hatte.

"Ich liebe Catwomen", sagte Wilson mit ironischem Unterton. "Ich hatte vorhin zwar Hunger, aber ich glaube Essen ist jetzt nicht wirklich eine gute Idee."

House war immer noch völlig mit der Karte beschäftigt und murmelte etwas von 'später Essen', bevor er mit dem Finger einen Weg auf der Karte markierte, was wohl die Route für die nächsten Stunden sein sollte. Wilson betrachtete seine kindliche Freude mit einem Grinsen. Es kam nicht oft genug vor, dass sich House so gut fühlte und ihn sein Bein offenbar nicht plagte.

"Sieh, der Turm da drüben heißt _'Hellevator'_! Geil, oder?"

"Den hätten sie nicht so nennen müssen. Ich weiß auch so schon, dass ich gleich Höllenqualen durchleiden muss."

"Hey, wenn dir das zu gefährlich ist, dann kannst du ja da hingehen." House zeigte mit dem Finger auf der Parkkarte auf einen Bereich der mit_ 'Thomas Town' _überschrieben war. "Da gibt's _'Bertie den Bus'_, _'Harald den Hubschrauber'_ und _'Thomas den Zug'_. Aufregend, oder?"

* * *

Vier Stunden später hatte Wilson zwei Übelkeitsattacken überwunden und war brav mit House alles mitgefahren. Beim Essen hat er sich trotzdem zurückgehalten, aus Angst es irgendwo anders im Park wieder zu verlieren. Der Hunger von House dagegen war ungebremst. Nun standen sie vor der Achterbahn, die House zum Tageshighlight erklärt hatte: dem _'Superman: Ride of Steel'_.

"Muss das sein? Kannst du da nicht auch alleine fahren? Ich sag's auch bestimmt nicht deiner Mutter."

"Wenn ich alleine fahre, dann sitzt ja jemand neben mir, den ich nicht kenne. Vielleicht stinkt der oder ist schlicht und einfach nicht nett."

"Dann müsstest du doch gerade gut mit ihm klarkommen. Aber wie ich sehe, komme ich eh nicht daran vorbei dieses Monstrum auch noch zu fahren. Ich hoffe sehr, dein Roadtrip führt uns nicht durch acht Freizeitparks und ich muss so was noch mal fahren!" Wilson gab sich geschlagen und trottete neben House zum Eingang der Achterbahn.

Die Schlange war immer noch recht lang, doch House drängelte sich gnadenlos nach vorne und machte erboste Leute mit einem viel sagenden, traurigen Blick auf sein Bein aufmerksam. Wilson ging mit einem Augenrollen hinterher und entschuldigte sich bei den Wartenden mit einem Lächeln. Ganz vorne angekommen waren gerade zwei Teenager dabei in den ersten Wagen zu steigen, als House den einen am Ärmel packte und ihm klarmachte, dass er in den Wagen wollte. Wilson schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken.

"Hey, ich bin ein Krüppel. Ich muss in den ersten Wagen. Wegen der Beinfreiheit und so. Außerdem hab ich gehört, dass es hinten eh viel besser ist." Die beiden Teenager zogen ab und suchten sich einen anderen Wagen und House hatte erreicht was er wollte.

"Komm schon, Wilson! Ich hab uns den Panoramaplatz besorgt."

Nach dieser Situation dachte sich Wilson die Fahrt könne gar nicht mehr schlimmer werden, aber sie war es doch. Kreidebleich ging er vom Ausgang mit House zur nächstgelegenen Bank und setzte sich.

"War's das jetzt? Ich kann nicht mehr", sagte er zu House mit gequälter Stimme.

"Ich denke es reicht für heute. Du musst ja morgen wieder fit zum Fahren sein." Wilson stöhnte. "Aber wir können nicht gehen bevor ich die obligatorische Zuckerwatte hatte. Willst du auch eine?"

"House! Mir ist schlecht!"

"War ja nur eine Frage."

House holte sich eine rosa Zuckerwatte und Wilson konnte sich auf der Bank wieder langsam von der Fahrt erholen. Während House versuchte die klebrige Substanz zu überlisten und möglichst wenige Flecke auf seiner Hose zu hinterlassen, fiel Wilson etwas ein.

"Ich denke es ist Zeit für deinen Teil der Einlösung unseres Deals."

"Hä?", fragte House mit vollem Mund.

"Du hast mir versprochen, mir jeden Tag ein Geheimnis über dich zu verraten."

"Oh nein, du hast es tatsächlich ernst gemeint!"

"Natürlich. Und du hast es versprochen. Also raus mit Geheimnis Nummer 1!"

House machte einen angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck und einen Ton, der wohl andeuten sollte, dass er nachdachte. "Cuddy trägt rote Tangas, wusstest du das?"

Wilson seufzte. "Ich wollte eigentlich etwas über dich wissen und nicht über Cuddy, aber schön dass wir mal drüber gesprochen haben." Wilson hätte sich denken können, dass House bei diesem Spiel nicht mitmacht. Es war idiotisch zu denken, dass er am Ende der Reise vielleicht ein bisschen besser weiß, wer Greg House wirklich ist. Es vergingen etwa zwei Minuten des Schweigens.

"Ich hatte es im College auf Cuddy abgesehen", fing House plötzlich an zu erzählen. "Sie war gerade mal in ihrem ersten Jahr und ich war als ihr Betreuer zugeteilt. Ich hab sie zur Weißglut getrieben. Aber eigentlich fand ich sie ganz scharf." House lächelte etwas verlegen und schaute auf den Boden.

"Hm, nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis, denn so was hab ich mir schon gedacht. Aber für den Anfang immerhin etwas." Wilson lächelte ebenfalls. Vielleicht würde er doch noch was aus House herauskommen. "Überleg dir schon mal was besseres für morgen. Mit so was lasse ich mich nicht jeden Tag abspeisen. Ansonsten werde ich überstürzt abreisen und dich irgendwo zurücklassen."

"Aber Jimmy, das kannst du doch nicht machen", sagte House in einem weinerlichen Ton.

"Oh doch!"

House hatte seine Zuckerwatte inzwischen gegessen und Wilson hatte wieder Farbe im Gesicht. Für ein paar Minuten saßen die beiden noch auf der Bank und beobachteten die vorbeigehenden Familien und Freundesgruppen.

"Und was jetzt?", fragte Wilson.

"Jetzt geht's ab ins Hotel. Ich hab dir das Batman-Zimmer reserviert." House grinste vom einen Ohr zum anderen und stand auf um in Richtung Parkausgang zu gehen.


	3. Tag 2

**Tag 2: Springfield, Massachusetts – Buffalo, New York (601 km)**

Um kurz nach neun Uhr morgens saßen House und Wilson schon wieder am Frühstückstisch ihres Superhelden-Hotels. House schüttete gerade Milch über seine Spiderman-Cornflakes und Wilson ging amüsiert die Frühstückskarte durch.

"Ha, sogar das Rührei hat hier Superkräfte: 'Hulk's Hypershock Eier'", kicherte Wilson vor sich hin.

"Gibt's auch was mit Wonder Women?", fragte House mit vollem Mund.

"Ähm, vielleicht bei den Aperitifs. Auf die sollten wir beim Frühstück heute aber verzichten."

"Du fährst doch." House grinste zu Wilson rüber und ließ ihn dann mit einem säuerlichen Gesicht am Tisch zurück um noch mehr von 'Captain America's Power Elexir' zu holen: Milch. Als er zurück kam schaute ihn Wilson wissbegierig an.

"Das ist also dein Plan? Wir fahren ein bisschen umher und haben Spaß?"

"Ja." House setzte sich.

"Nichts weiter?"

"Vielleicht."

"Vielleicht? Es gibt also vielleicht einen Grund für diese Reise?" Wilson sah House fragend an, der erwiderte aber mit einem Blick der sagte, dass er nicht bereit war etwas zu verraten. "Und wo haben wir heute Spaß?"

"Interstate Highway 90 West", sagte House und schlürfte absichtlich besonders laut die Milch von seinem Löffel.

* * *

Um elf Uhr waren die beiden schon wieder unterwegs und bahnten sich ihren Weg über den Highway. House hatte sich zu Wilsons Erleichterung heute für eine CD entschieden, die er durchlaufen ließ. Ansonsten starrte er die meiste Zeit aus dem Fenster und war nicht sonderlich gesprächig. Wilson vermutete, dass ihn das zeitige Aufstehen an zwei aufeinander folgenden Tagen doch zu schaffen machte.

"Was denkst du?", fragte Wilson in die Stille hinein.

"Was denkst du? Haben wir eine Beziehung und ich hab das nicht mitgekriegt? Das ist eine Frage, die dauernd in Beziehungen gestellt wird und total idiotisch und überflüssig ist. Kein Wunder, dass du drei Scheidungen hinter dir hast." House schaffte es das ganze doch noch so charmant zu sagen, dass Wilson nicht beleidigt war, sondern grinste.

"Ich wollte so etwas wie ein Gespräch beginnen. Völlig verrückt, ich weiß!"

"Ich hab nichts zu sagen."

"Okay. Wie lange fahren wir denn noch?"

"Ein paar Stunden."

So vergingen die nächsten zwei Stunden größtenteils mit Schweigen. House schaute sich die Landschaft an, Wilson den Highway. Doch wie aus dem Nichts heraus setzte sich House plötzlich gerade hin, gähnte einmal laut und sah zu Wilson hinüber.

"Ich denke es ist Zeit für einen Fahrerwechsel. Ich will dich ja nicht zu sehr beanspruchen."

"Wow, wie rücksichtsvoll von dir!"

"Das heißt nicht, dass du mit dem Beifahrersitz auch automatisch die Kontrolle über die Musik im Auto übernimmst."

"Schon klar."

"Halt am nächsten Rastplatz an. Ich muss auch mal für kleine Gregs, falls du verstehst was ich meine."

"Ja, danke. Ich denke das erfordert keine weiteren Ausführungen."

Wilson verlangsamte das Tempo, fuhr nach rechts und nahm die Ausfahrt für den nächsten Rastplatz. Dort angekommen sprang House als erstes aus dem Auto und machte eine Reihe eigenartiger Dehnungsübungen. Danach verschwand er auf der Toilette und kam mit einer Flasche Wasser aus dem Automaten zu Wilson zurück. In dem Moment klingelte Wilsons Handy. Er suchte es in seiner Hosentasche und klappte es auf.

"Na, wie geht es meinen Jungs?"

"Ich kann zumindest sagen, dass ich noch lebe und House mich weder an Straßenlaternen gefesselt hat, noch zur Prostitution zwingt. Aber ich musste andere Sachen durchleiden", antwortete Wilson.

"Ist das Cuddy?", fragte House über das Autodach hinweg und seufzte. "Gerade mal zwei Tage weg und sie sitzt schon auf heißen Kohlen."

"Was sagt er?", fragte Cuddy am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Er unterzieht sich gerade einem Training zum Thema 'Wie werde ich charmant?' und testet ein paar seiner gelernten Sätze", sagt Wilson und warf House einen kurzen Blick zu. "Hat er dir gesagt, was das ganze hier soll?

"Nein, keine Ahnung. Er sagte nur, dass du mal Urlaub brauchst."

"Urlaub mit House ist zwar kein Urlaub, aber ich glaube wir werden trotzdem ein bisschen Spaß haben. Alle Patienten versorgt?"

"Jaja, keine Panik. Alles bestens hier", antwortete Cuddy sofort. "Ich hoffe ihr erzählt mir alles, wenn ihr wieder da seid!"

"Wenn ich je wieder nach Princeton zurück komme, bist du die erste, der ich alle teuflischen Geheimnisse von House verrate." House wurde auf der anderen Seite des Autos unruhig und rief Wilson etwas zu. "Halt, warte mal, Cuddy. House will noch irgendwas... Er sagt, er bringt mich wieder heil zurück und du bräuchtest jetzt nicht jeden Tag anrufen."

"Sag ihm, dass ich gerade seine jährlichen Teambeurteilungen auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt habe. Beziehungsweise die der letzten sechs Jahre. Falls er auf der Reise zu viel Zeit hat, dann kann er überlegen, ob er sich noch an die Ärzte erinnern kann, die mal vor sechs Jahren in seinem Team gearbeitet haben. Lass dich nicht von ihm ärgern, Wilson!"

"Ich sag's ihm und versuche mein Bestes."

"Bis nächste Woche." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Cuddy und Wilson machte das Telefon zu. House sah ihn fragend an und stütze sich dabei auf das Autodach.

"Was sollst du mir sagen?"

"Sie findet auch, dass du ein Idiot bist."

* * *

In den nächsten drei Stunden gehörte House das Steuer und Wilson hatte ein bisschen Angst um sein Auto. Dementsprechend war es ihm nicht möglich auf dem Beifahrersitz einzuschlafen. Als er versuchte zumindest etwas zu dösen, rüttelte ihn die laute Stimme von House wieder wach. Wilson erschrak und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

"Du musst jetzt die Karte lesen. Ich bin zwar genial, aber die Polizei lässt das nicht als Ausrede gelten, wenn ich erkläre warum ich beim Fahren eine Karte studiere."

Wilson holte die zusammengefaltete Karte aus der Seitentasche und schaute House fragend an. "Wonach soll ich denn suchen?"

"Nach einer Straße. Im Idealfall sollte sie nach Buffalo führen."

"Aha, Buffalo! Du musst noch ein bisschen der Interstate 90 folgen und dann auf die 190 North. Darf ich jetzt vielleicht raten, was wir in Buffalo machen?"

"Nein, aber du wirst es sowieso nicht lassen."

"Fahren wir vielleicht zu den Niagarafällen?", fragte Wilson ganz unschuldig.

"Mist, ich hatte gehofft, dass du erst dort bemerkst, dass mein Plan darin besteht dich da hinunterzustürzen."

"Ist das ein 'ja'?"

"Nein. Wir fahren erst nach Buffalo in unser Hotel und fahren dann zu den Niagarafällen", sagte House in einer Tonlage mit der man Kindern die Welt erklärt und Wilson war zufrieden.

Es war schon kurz vor sechs, als sie sich mit dem Auto auf zu den 30 Kilometer entfernten Niagarafällen machten. House musste sich nach der langen Fahrt und dem Sitzen erstmal im Hotel ausruhen und Wilson ging Patientenakten durch, die er doch tatsächlich mitgenommen hatte. Die Sonne schien immer noch, doch es war nicht mehr so heiß wie noch vor ein paar Stunden. Der Weg zum Naturwunder und zur Touristenattraktion war nicht zu verfehlen und die beiden parkten wieder auf dem Behindertenparkplatz genau am Eingang. Nicht nur am Tage, sondern auch am Abend und in der Nacht waren die Wasserfälle sehr beliebt und so gab es immer noch jede Menge Touristen. House führte Wilson zu einer Aussichtsplattform und blieb am Geländer fasziniert stehen.

Wilson betrachtete ihn vorsichtig aus dem Augenwinkel. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und ob er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte, also schwieg er und genoss die atemberaubende Aussicht. Für ein paar Minuten standen sie dort ohne sich zu rühren. Die Touristenschwärme gingen unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei. Dann schloss House die Augen und atmete tief ein.

"Wollen wir uns setzen? Da drüben ist eine Bank", fragte Wilson und konnte dabei die Sorge in seiner Stimme nicht ganz verbergen.

"Okay."

Sie gingen zur Bank und setzen sich. House sah nachdenklich aus und Wilson fragte sich was los war, ob der Ausflug hier hin irgendetwas zu bedeuten hatte. Die Sonne ging inzwischen langsam am Horizont unter und die beginnende Dunkelheit erzeugte eine besonders schöne Stimmung an den Wasserfällen.

"Ich vermisse die Freiheit", sagte House plötzlich und blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in die Ferne.

"Wie...", fing Wilson an und verlor seinen Gedanken als House wieder das Wort übernahm.

"Ich meine, dass ich es vermisse selbst entscheiden zu können, was ich morgen mache und nicht jedes Mal vorher mein Bein zu fragen ob das in Ordnung geht. Ich will machen können worauf ich Lust habe und nicht nur das was ich noch kann." Er starrte weiterhin einfach nur geradeaus in die Ferne.

Wilson blickte ihn von der Seite an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Ihm war eigentlich klar, dass sich House innerlich so fühlen muss, aber er hat es noch nie ausgesprochen gehört und so tat es ihm umso mehr weh es von ihm zu hören. Nach dem eher dürftigen Geheimnis von gestern, konnte sich Wilson heute nicht über mangelnde Ehrlichkeit von House beklagen. Er atmete langsam ein.

"Sind wir deswegen hier? Ist es die Freiheit?"

"Ein bisschen. Aber nicht nur", antwortete House gedankenverloren und rätselhaft.

"Ist es gerade schlimm? Ich meine die Schmerzen."

House schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, das ist es nicht. Darum geht es nicht. Natürlich ist es schlimm, aber viel schlimmer ist es, wenn man nicht mehr das machen kann, was man früher gerne gemacht hat. Was das Leben ausgemacht hat. Sport, einen spontanen Ausflug, auf Berge klettern und von oben herunter schreien. So was." Er sah unglaublich traurig aus und Wilson hatte das Bedürfnis ihm eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, doch er wusste nicht ob House das wollte und zulassen würde.

"Ich vermisse das", sagte House so leise, dass es Wilson kaum verstand und sich die Worte erst in seinem Kopf zusammensetzten. Nachdem die Worte in seinem Kopf endlos widerhallten, nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und legte eine schwitzige Hand auf die Schulter von House. Dieser zuckte für einen winzigen Moment zusammen und reagierte dann aber nicht weiter. Wilson nahm es als ein gutes Zeichen, dass er ihn weder wegstieß noch einen blöden Spruch machte. Er drückte seine Schulter zwei Mal und nahm seine Hand dann vorsichtig wieder weg.

Wilson verstand was House ihm sagen wollte, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er nicht wirklich verstehen könnte wie schwer es für ihn Tag für Tag sein muss. Die Worte von House ließen seinen Magen zusammenkrampfen und er fragte sich ob mehr dahinter steckte. Dinge an die er versuchte nicht zu denken, wenn er sah wie die Schmerzen schlimmer wurden und sich House zurückzog.

"Hast du mal...", Wilson zögerte und versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals runterzuschlucken. "Hast du mal an Selbstmord gedacht?"

House zuckte leicht zusammen und warf Wilson aus dem Augenwinkel einen kurzen Blick zu. "So würde ich das nicht sagen. Nicht aktiv. Aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass es mir manchmal egal gewesen wäre ob ich tot bin oder lebe." House atmete tief ein und ließ die Luft langsam wieder raus.

Wilson nickte und senkte seinen Blick nach unten. "Ich hoffe das ist nicht zur Zeit so." Seine Stimme kam nur wie ein gedämpftes Gemurmel heraus.

"Nein."

"Dann hoffe ich, dass das so bleibt. Jemand würde dich vermissen." Wilson scharrte ablenkend mit dem Fuß im Dreck herum und hatte seinen Blick immer noch gesenkt. Er brachte es weder fertig House in die Augen zu sehen, noch zu sagen 'Ich würde dich vermissen'.

Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens.

"Ich werde aber bestimmt nicht ewig an den Niagarafällen sitzen bleiben, nur damit das so bleibt", antwortete House mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Es war ein erbärmlicher Versuch das Gespräch wieder aufzulockern.

Wilson konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht verbergen. "Na dann lass uns gehen. Ich würde auch nicht wollen, dass du es dir noch anders überlegst und direkt von der Klippe springst."

"Ich kann gar nicht springen. Du erinnerst dich: kaputtes Bein. Naja, es sähe zumindest nicht besonders filigran aus."

"Du bist ein Idiot!", sagte Wilson mit einem Lachen auf dem Gesicht und beide gingen zurück zum Auto. Der morgige Tag würde wieder lang genug werden.


	4. Tag 3

**Tag 3: Buffalo, New York – Port Clinton, Ohio (437 km)**

Der dritte Tag brachte zum ersten Mal trübes Wetter. Es regnete zwar nicht, aber die Sonne schien auch nicht durch die dichte Bewölkung hindurch. House und Wilson schliefen nach dem anstrengenden gestrigen Tag etwas länger und machten sich gegen elf Uhr auf den Weg. House verkündete seine Berechnungen, nach denen die Fahrt bis zum nächsten Etappenziel etwa viereinhalb Stunden dauern müsste und er hatte Wilson schon verraten, dass es nur entlang des Ufers des Eriesees gehen wird.

"Ich fühl mich ein bisschen wie bei der Tour de France", kicherte Wilson, der wieder hinterm Steuer saß.

"Nur ohne Fahrrad und in den USA", antwortete House trocken vom Beifahrersitz.

"Ich sagte ja auch 'ein bisschen'. Wir fahren eine Route ab und haben jeden Tag ein Etappenziel."

"Da ich mit Vicodin dope, werde ich wohl gewinnen. Du solltest mir also ein gelbes T-Shirt kaufen."

"Ich werde mal sehen ob die Tankstelle da vorne eins führt. Ich muss ohnehin tanken." Wilson hielt an einer der Zapfsäulen und tankte den Wagen wieder voll. House blieb im Auto sitzen und kurbelte das Fenster herunter. Als er fertig war, beugte sich Wilson zu House hinunter.

"Soll ich dir was mitbringen?"

"Nein, ich komme lieber selbst mit. Du kaufst immer die falschen Pornomagazine", sprach House extra laut und manövrierte sich auch schon sogleich aus dem Auto.

Zusammen gingen sie in den Tankshop. Wilson bezahlte das Benzin zusammen mit einer Flasche Wasser und House ging schnurstracks auf das Zeitschriftenregal zu. Ein paar Minuten lang suchte er nach den passenden Magazinen und kaufte sie schließlich zusammen mit einem Schokoriegel. Zurück im Auto fiel Wilsons Blick natürlich zuerst auf die Zeitschriften.

"Was hast du denn schönes gekauft?"

"_'Dicke Dinger'_".

"Igitt, du hast nicht wirklich ein Pornomagazin gekauft und es mit in _mein_ Auto gebracht?" Wilson sah House mit einem angeekelten Blick an. House dagegen hielt unschuldig die Zeitschrift nach oben und von der Titelseite lächelte Wilson ein riesiger, hässlicher Karpfen entgegen.

"Anglermagazin. Ich würde mich doch nie trauen schweinische Sachen mit in _dein_ Auto zu nehmen. Also hab ich was fischiges mitgebracht."

"Sehr nett von dir. Überhaupt scheint auf dieser Reise deine nette Seite heraus zu kommen", sagte Wilson ironisch. "Seit wann liest du Anglermagazine?"

"Seitdem ich weiß, dass uns unsere Fahrt heute ins Anglerparadies führt und ich vorhabe den größten Fisch zu fangen, ihn zu essen und dir nichts davon abzugeben", erläuterte House und blätterte sich dabei im Schnelldurchlauf einmal durch das Magazin.

"Wir fahren zum Angeln? Deshalb also die Angelausrüstung..."

"Unglaublich clever kombiniert, Watson! Es geht nach Port Clinton. Idyllischer Ort bekannt für seine Fischerei- und Bootsindustrie." House verfiel in einen schwärmerischen Tonfall. "Wir werden also wie zwei alte Männer am Ufer sitzen, uns Geschichten von damals erzählen und ab und zu einen Fisch fangen. Klingt fast schon romantisch, oder?"

"Mit dir schreit das geradezu nach Romantik!"

* * *

Wenige Stunden später erreichten sie auch schon die Kleinstadt Port Clinton. House erzählte Wilson, dass er hier früher schon mal zum Angeln war und deshalb ein kleines privates Gästehaus kannte, wo die beiden heute schlafen könnten. Nach kurzem Suchen fand House die Pension auch wieder und Wilson parkte neben der Terrasse. House stieg aus um zu klingeln und Wilson wartete inzwischen am Auto um gleich das Gepäck auszuladen, falls noch ein Zimmer frei ist.

"Keiner da!", rief House zu ihm herüber.

"Vielleicht sind sie ja gerade unterwegs und kommen später wieder", sagte Wilson und House kam wieder zum Auto zurück um zu überlegen was sie jetzt machen.

"Bestimmt. Wir könnten einfach schon mal an den See fahren, ein bisschen angeln und heute Abend wieder herkommen. Dann werden sie schon da sein. Fische sind auch immer ein willkommenes Gastgeschenk."

"Seit wann verstehst du denn was von Gastgeschenken?", stichelte Wilson. "Aber ich denke so sollten wir es machen. Dann also auf zum See?"

"Auf zum See!"

* * *

"Bringst du meine Angel mit?"

"Natürlich", rief Wilson zurück und rollte mit den Augen. House war kaum aus dem Auto da hatte er sich schon am Ufer niedergelassen und Wilson spielte jetzt den Packesel, der alles vom Auto zum Wasser trug.

"Ach so, mein Schminkköfferchen brauche ich auch noch." House hatte Wilson die Angel geradezu aus der Hand gerissen und war jetzt schon dabei das Gerät startklar zu machen. Dass Wilson nun schon zum dritten Mal zum Wagen musste, schien ihn wenig zu berühren. Wilson trottete also wieder zum Auto und holte auch noch das ominöse Behältnis aus dem Kofferraum.

"Lüftest du jetzt das Geheimnis was da drin ist?", fragte Wilson als er die Kiste neben House abstellte.

"Ja, werde ich. Halt dich bitte fest." House machte aus dem Öffnen eine große Show und eigentlich fehlte nur noch der künstliche Nebel um alles perfekt zu machen. Er beschwor die Kiste mit mysteriösen Handbewegungen und öffnete sie dann ganz langsam.

"Du hast eine Picknickausrüstung?", fragte Wilson und starrte den Inhalt der Kiste perplex an.

"Um Gottes Willen, das ist doch keine Picknickausrüstung! Das ist ein echtes Männer-Überlebensset!", sagte House empört.

Erstaunt sah Wilson zu was House alles aus der Kiste holte: Einen Mini-Grill, eine komplette Grillausrüstung inklusive Holzkohle, Teller, Besteck, eine Küchenrolle und natürlich Streichhölzer.

"Na, beeindruckt? So was hat nicht jeder. Du dachtest doch wohl nicht ich habe vor hier rohe Fische zu essen. Ich weiß, dass mir dieser Film-Gollum zum verwechseln ähnlich sah, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm habe ich meinen Fisch lieber gebraten." Während er sprach baute er den kleinen Grill neben seiner Angel auf und drapierte alle Gerätschaften drumherum. "Willst du vielleicht auch mitangeln?"

Wilson hatte den Schock über die Grillausrüstung eines echten Kerls überwunden und schüttelte den Gedanken daran aus dem Kopf. Seine Angel lag zwar schon am Ufer war aber noch weit davon entfernt in absehbarer Zeit Fische zu fangen. Die Schnüre waren hoffnungslos verheddert und es dauerte 15 Minuten bevor er die Angel zum ersten Mal auswerfen konnte.

Und da saßen sie nun. Ein Onkologe und ein Diagnostiker in trauter Zweisamkeit auf einer gemeinsamen Reise, deren Sinn immer noch im Dunkeln lag. Für House nicht wirklich, aber er zwang sich nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken, wie dieser Roadtrip ausgehen sollte. Zumindest fühlte es sich richtig an. So richtig wie schon lange nichts mehr in seinem Leben.

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein Fisch an seinem Köder anbiss. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten um dem Tier keine Chance zu lassen, doch ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Bein machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

"Wilson, ich habe da ein Ungetüm an der Angel!"

"Oh Gott, sind wir hier in Loch Ness oder am Eriesee? Ich komme!" Mit diesen Worten stand Wilson auf und stürzte zu House hinüber um ihm zu helfen. Er nahm die Angel, damit House besser aufstehen konnte und anschließend zogen sie gemeinsam und holten die Schnur ein. Am Haken hing ein prächtiger Karpfen, nicht ganz unähnlich dem, der Wilson heute Mittag noch vom Zeitschriftencover angelächelt hatte.

"Ich glaube davon werden wir satt", verkündete House nicht ganz ohne Stolz.

"Na dann wirf schon mal den Grill an, Meister!"

Ein paar Minuten später brutzelte auch schon der Fisch, der zuvor von Grillmeister House ausgenommen wurde, auf dem Grill. Wilson hatte im Kofferraum auch noch Bier gefunden und so konnten sie ein richtiges "Männermenü" auf den Tisch zaubern.

"Schmeckt gut", stellte Wilson mit vollem Mund fest

"Hm", gab House mit noch vollerem Mund zurück.

"Wir sollten uns dann aber auf den Weg zurück in den Ort machen. Langsam wird's schon dunkel und wir wollen unsere Gastgeber ja nicht gleich verärgern, indem wir mitten in der Nacht da aufkreuzen."

"Da ich meinen Angelerfolg hatte, ist mir alles recht."

"Ich hätte auch was gefangen, aber das war ja nicht mehr nötig", verteidigte sich Wilson.

"Du meinst im Ernst du hättest mit diesem Stock und dem Wollfaden da dran etwas gefangen?", fragte House und deutete dabei auf Wilsons Angel, die im Gegensatz zu Houses Modell eher wie die selbst gebastelte Version einer Angel aussah.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, packten sie also alle ihre Sachen wieder zusammen und Wilson brachte sie nach gewohnter Aufgabenteilung zurück ins Auto. Wenig später waren sie wieder auf dem Weg zurück in die Stadt und hielten vor der Pension. Wieder war es House der ausstieg und klingelte. Doch es tat sich nichts. Niemand öffnete die Tür und House stand etwas ratlos davor.

"Immer noch keiner da."

"Vielleicht sind sie verreist. Was machen wir jetzt? Es ist dunkel und in dieser Kleinstadt gibt es kein Hotel."

"Wir könnten immer noch ein anderes Gästehaus suchen. Es muss doch eins geben."

"Wir können uns um diese Uhrzeit doch nicht mehr durch die Stadt klingeln. Das wäre selbst für dich ein bisschen unhöflich." Wilson schaute House an und überlegte was sie jetzt machen könnten.

"Wir können in die nächste größere Stadt fahren und ein Hotel suchen", schlug House etwas ratlos vor.

In diesem Moment kam Wilson etwas in den Sinn, doch er wusste nicht ob er es tatsächlich aussprechen sollte. "Wir haben auch ein Zelt." Ganz unschuldig sah er House an.

House stöhnte. "Du willst nicht wirklich in einem Zelt übernachten?"

"Immerhin hätte ich es dann nicht umsonst mitgebracht."

"Dann hättest du es gar nicht erst mitbringen sollen. Das war ein schlechtes Omen. So was musste ja passieren." House atmete noch mal tief ein, ging zum Auto und stieg ein. Wilson sah ihm hinterher und stieg dann auch ein.

"Also ab in die nächste Stadt?", fragte Wilson.

"Nein, das macht keinen Sinn. Hast du wenigstens Luftmatratzen?"

Wilson grinste. "Ja, eine große."

House verdrehte die Augen. "Fahr schon los!"

* * *

Sie fuhren zurück zum Ufer wo sie zuvor auch schon geangelt hatten. Die Wiese war eben und eignete sich um darauf das Zelt aufzuschlagen. Wie gewohnt trug Wilson alles vom Auto zum von House auserkorenen Zeltplatz, während dieser Steine ins Wasser warf.

"Ich hoffe es regnet wenigstens nicht. Erstens wette ich, dass dein Zelt nicht wasserfest ist und zweitens werde ich sonst morgen hier mit meinem Stock im Matsch versinken."

"Könntest du anstatt zu motzen vielleicht auch mal helfen?", keuchte Wilson.

House sah ihn mit großen Augen entsetzt an. "Mein Bein!"

"Soweit ich weiß hast du aber keinen Lungenschaden und könntest zumindest die Luftmatratze aufblasen."

"Du hast keine Luftpumpe? Wie unprofessionell ist das denn!"

"Du wolltest ja nicht mal das Zelt und plötzlich soll ich eine ganze Campingausrüstung hier mit haben!", mokierte sich Wilson. "Zumindest hab ich zwei Decken im Auto."

House musste grinsen. Wilson ließ sich auch immer wieder von ihm ärgern. Als Entschädigung griff er aber tatsächlich zur Luftmatratze und fing an sie aufzublasen. Das stellte sich schwerer heraus als gedacht, denn das Ding war riesig. Keuchend versuchte er genug Luft in die Matratze zu pusten, während Wilson die Einzelteile des Zelts ausbreitete.

"Ich hab vergessen wie man es zusammenbauen muss", stellte er fest und sagte es wohl eher zu sich als zu House.

House machte nur ein komisches Geräusch was wohl bedeuten sollte 'Na toll', konnte jedoch nicht den Mund vom Ventil nehmen. Wilson massierte sich mit einer gewohnten Handbewegung den Nacken und überlegte fieberhaft mit was er anfangen soll. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er zumindest die Stangen an den richtigen Stellen zusammengesteckt und die Zeltplanen darüber gestülpt. House löste sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen von der Luftmatratze und verschloss das Ventil.

"Das mache ich bestimmt nicht noch einmal!", rief er und funkelte Wilson böse an. "Und wenn du weiterhin das Zelt baust, dann werden wir erst morgen darin schlafen können. Lass mich mal!"

House ging ein paar Mal um das Zelt, richtete hier und da was, gab Wilson ein paar Anweisungen und binnen weniger Minuten stand das Zelt.

"Wow, warst du bei den Pfadfindern?"

"Nein, aber weniger talentiert als du kann man ja gar nicht sein", schnaubte House zurück und holte die Luftmatratze. Zu zweit hievten sie sie ins Zelt und begutachteten das Zeltinnere durch den Eingang.

"Sieht doch gemütlich aus", sagte Wilson.

"Und wenn wir erst drin liegen, wird es noch gemütlicher", sagte House und grinste zu Wilson rüber. "Wenigstens sind wir an einem See und haben somit Wasser um morgen nicht stinkend nach... Upps, ich darf's ja nicht verraten..." House hielt sich eine Hand über den Mund und krabbelte wieder aus dem Zelteingang.

"Na dann, lass uns die Decken holen und ab ins Bettchen", sagte er zu Wilson und humpelte auch schon zum Auto. Wilson ging hinterher und wusste gar nicht ob er sich auf eine furchtbare Horrornacht oder eine lustige Zeltlagernacht gefasst machen sollte.

Eine halbe Stunde später lagen beide zusammen im Zelt, Wilson rechts, House links, die Decken über ihnen ausgebreitet.

"Ich fürchte mich ein bisschen", sagte Wilson leise.

"Oh Gott, erwarte bloß nicht, dass ich hier mit dir kuschel oder wilde Tiere verjage!"

"Als ich mit 13 im Zeltlager war, wurde unser Zelt von einer Wildsau angegriffen."

"Ein schweres Trauma, Wilson. Erklärt so einiges in deinem Leben."

"Warst du nie im Zeltlager?"

"Mein Dad war beim Militär, ich hab also auch so oft genug in Zelten geschlafen."

"Hmm." Mit diesem Geräusch beendete Wilson das Gespräch und wollte eigentlich versuchen einzuschlafen. Draußen plätscherte das Wasser ans Ufer und die Insekten machten komische Geräusche. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht die Augen zu schließen. Also überlegte er sich, was er House noch fragen könnte solange bis ihn der Schlaf übermannte.

"Was ist mit deinem heutigen Geheimnis? Ich glaube wir hatten noch keins", stellte er fest.

"Du weißt jetzt dass ich nie im Zeltlager war. Reicht das nicht?"

"Nein."

"Okay, ich überleg mir was." Für ein paar Momente war es still und Wilson hörte wieder die Grillen zirpen.

"Mit 17 war ich auf einer Party von Joshua 'The Pimple' Nixon. Ich hatte an dem Abend zwölf Tequila und etwa 15 Bier..."

"Ich glaube ich weiß, worauf das hinausläuft!"

"Weißt du gar nicht! Ich war also so unglaublich betrunken, dass ich einen anderen Jungen aus meinem Jahrgang geküsst habe. Auf den Mund. Für zehn Sekunden!"

"Oh Gott, das erzählst du mir jetzt nur weil wir zusammen in einem Zelt liegen und ich nicht weg kann!"

Von House kam nur noch ein Kichern. "Du hast dir die Sache mit den Geheimnissen ausgedacht. Das war eins." Er kicherte weiter leise vor sich hin.

"Gute Nacht, House."

"Gute Nacht, Wilson."

* * *

"House!", flüsterte Wilson. "Wach auf!"

"Hhhmmm?", gab House von sich.

"Da ist was an meinem Bein!", sagte Wilson leicht panisch.

"Das ist mein Fuß, du Idiot!"


	5. Tag 4

**Tag 4: Port Clinton, Ohio – Chicago, Illinois (445 km)**

Wilson erwachte zu dem Geräusch von lautem Schnarchen. Sehr lautem Schnarchen. So lautem Schnarchen, dass er sich in der Nacht keine Sorgen mehr um wild gewordene Tiere machen musste, weil er sie nicht mehr hören konnte und diese ohnehin wohl vor diesen lauten Geräuschen Reißaus genommen hatten. Er suchte nach seiner Uhr, die er in der Dunkelheit gestern Abend irgendwo neben sich gelegt hatte. Als er sie fand, stellte er fest, dass es erst kurz nach sechs war. Doch jetzt schien es ihm unmöglich wieder einzuschlafen, noch dazu mit der Geräuschkulisse die House neben ihm erzeugte. Er rüttelte House leicht an der Schulter bis dieser ein Stöhnen von sich gab und sich auf die andere Seite rollte.

"House!"

"Mmm", war alles was von ihm kam.

"House!", sagte Wilson diesmal etwas lauter.

"Mmm. Was denn? Schlaf weiter!"

"Kann ich ja nicht. Du schnarchst!"

"Tu ich überhaupt nicht."

"Doch. Es ist furchtbar."

"Ich schnarche nicht. Das würde ich ja wohl hören, wenn es so wäre!"

"Was ist denn das für eine Logik? Du schläfst ja auch wenn du schnarchst. Es ist jedenfalls grausam." Wilson seufzte und überlegte ob er Schäfchen zählen sollte um wieder einzuschlafen. Er war gerade bei Schaf Nummer zwölf, da fing das Schnarchen neben ihm schon wieder an. Er rollte die Augen und zog sich die Decke über die Ohren.

* * *

Nach Waschen und Zähneputzen am See und Wilsons Pflichterfüllung als Packesel, fuhren die beiden zurück in die Kleinstadt und suchten nach einem Café zum Frühstücken. Auf der Hauptstraße fanden sie ein typisches Kleinstadt-Diner und hielten an. Drinnen angekommen wurden sie sogleich von der Bedienung mittleren Alters begrüßt.

"Hey Jungs, bin gleich bei euch!"

"_'Hey Jungs'_?" Wilson sah House verwundert an.

"Im Zelt übernachten macht uns sexy", mutmaßte House, strich sich mit der Hand selbstverliebt durchs Haar und schwang sich auf die Sitzbank. "Wer weiß was uns da heute noch alles passiert."

"Was immer es ist, ungeduscht wird es uns wohl nicht sehr weit bringen."

"Früher hatten die Menschen auch keine Dusche. Die waren froh wenn sie so einen großen See vor der Haustür hatten. Oder vor dem Höhleneingang."

"Ich bin aber kein Steinzeitmensch."

"Nein, dafür bist du zu gut rasiert. Hier drüben kommt es mir jedenfalls nicht so vor als ob du stinkst. Höchstens ein bisschen männlicher Geruch." House versuchte ein Lachen zu verbergen indem er sich die Frühstückskarte vors Gesicht hielt. Wilson ignorierte ihn indem er es ihm gleichtat.

Wenig später kam auch schon die Bedienung zurück und stand mit einem aufgeschlagenen Notizblock vor den beiden.

"Also Jungs, was darf's sein?" Sie lächelte House und Wilson abwechselnd an und House lächelte zurück.

"Ich nehme die Pfannkuchen. Machen Sie da auch so einen Stapel draus?"

Die Kellnerin nickte und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Für Sie machen wir da wohl einen besonders großen."

Wilson schaute etwas erstaunt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Flirteten die gerade? Er räusperte sich um darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er auch noch am Tisch saß und die Bedienung schaute zu ihm.

"Und für Sie?"

"Ähm, ich nehme das Omelette." Er deutete mit seinem Finger auf das gewünschte Omelette auf der Karte und die Dame notierte sich eine Nummer.

"Kaffee?"

"Ja, unbedingt." House lächelte nochmals und bekam ein weiteres Lächeln zurück. Dann verließ die Frau den Tisch und ging in Richtung Küche. Wilson lehnte sich auf den Tisch um näher an House zu sein.

"Hast du gerade mit der geflirtet?", fragte er leise, damit es niemand hörte.

House machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. "Nein, die hat mit mir geflirtet. Ich hab nur Pfannkuchen bestellt. Ich kann es auch nicht ändern, dass ich so unwiderstehlich bin."

Ein paar Minuten später kam die Bedienung mit zwei Tellern zurück. House machte Platz für seinen riesigen Pfannkuchen-Teller indem er einmal mit dem Arm quer über den Tisch wischte und alles aus dem Weg räumte.

"Hm, das sieht ja lecker aus!", sagte er mit gespieltem Enthusiasmus und lächelte schon wieder zur Bedienung rauf. Wilson entlockte das nur noch ein Augenrollen.

"Ja, extra für Sie", gab die Dame zurück.

"Danke. Ich denke da kann der Tag heute ja nur großartig werden." Die Bedienung lachte kurz und stellte Wilson seinen Teller hin, bevor sie sich umdrehte und wieder gehen wollte. House machte eine ausholende Handbewegung, die sie dazu veranlasste sich wieder umzudrehen.

"Finden Sie eigentlich mein Freund hier stinkt?"

* * *

Nach diesem peinlichen Frühstück bestand Wilson darauf, dass House heute fuhr. Dieser musste immer noch an das Gesicht der Bedienung denken und fing immer wieder unkontrolliert an zu lachen. Wilson fand das gar nicht witzig, aber hatte die Hoffnung diese Frau wenigstens nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Nach ein paar Kilometern auf dem Highway weiter Richtung Westen, wurde er dann aber von House angesteckt und konnte sich ein Lachen selbst nicht mehr verkneifen. Beide lachten zusammen und konnten sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. House musste extra ein bisschen langsamer fahren um keinen Unfall zu bauen.

"Dein Gesicht war einmalig!", sagte House und eine Träne vom vielen Lachen bahnte sich ihren Weg über seine Wange.

"Hast du nur mit der geflirtet, um mich am Ende so bloß zu stellen?", fragte Wilson und wischte sich dabei ebenfalls eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

"Na ich hatte zumindest nicht vor heute Abend noch bei ihr einzuziehen und mit ihr eine Familie zu gründen."

Wilson schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Du bist so ein Idiot! Sagst du als Entschädigung wenigstens, wo es heute hingeht?"

"Auf nach Chicago!"

Am frühen Nachmittag erreichten die beiden Chicago. House hatte diesmal wieder im Voraus Hotelzimmer reserviert und so fuhren sie als erstes dort hin. House hatte Wilson aber noch nicht verraten, dass es nicht einfach ein gewöhnliches Hotel war, sondern das 'Hard Rock Hotel Chicago' mitten im musikalischen Zentrum der Downtown. Das Hochhausgebäude im Art Deco-Stil sah schon von außen beeindruckend aus, doch drinnen erwartete House und Wilson ein Musikparadies. In der großzügigen Lobby gab es überall Musikinstrumente, an den Wänden hingen rare Konzertposter, seltene Schallplatten und signierte goldene Tonträger. Lässige Menschen, die alle irgendwie wie Musiker anmuteten, saßen an der Bar, in der gemütlichen Lounge auf Ledersofas oder waren auf dem Weg zum hauseigenen Fitnesscenter. Wilson und House waren beeindruckt.

"Willkommen zu unserem Musik-Tag! Wir sind hier direkt an der 'Magnificient Mile', wo quasi das kulturelle Leben in Chicago tobt", erklärte House mit dem Tonfall eines Stadtführers. "Alles was das Herz begehrt."

Er ging ein Stück durch die Lobby und betrachtete alles ganz genau. "Wow, hier wollte ich schon immer mal schlafen. Und das beste: Ich glaube die haben sogar Duschen."

Sie checkten ein und trafen sich eine Stunde später wieder in der Lobby. Wilson hatte schon befürchtet, dass House jetzt womöglich als alternder Rock-Tourist mit kurzen Hosen und einem 'Led Zeppelin'-T-Shirt auftauchen würde um mit ihm die Stadt unsicher zu machen, doch er trug sogar ein Jackett, womit er wesentlich besser zu Wilson passte.

"Auf geht's. Ich hoffe du hast nicht vor noch mehr 'Ace of Base'-CDs zu kaufen. Ich denke der Besitz einer reicht vollkommen zu." House grinste und Wilson hätte es sich denken können, dass das Thema noch nicht abgehakt war.

"Was machen wir denn als erstes?"

"Na, in winzigen, muffigen Plattenläden nach seltenen Platten suchen." House ging los, nahm dabei eine Vicodin-Pille und deutete auf die fast leere Dose. "Und vielleicht sollten wir auch mal eine Apotheke aufsuchen. Natürlich nicht bevor ich das mit meinem verschreibenden Arzt abgesprochen habe."

Gerade als sie eine Stunde später aus der Apotheke herauskamen, entdeckte House schon den nächsten Plattenladen in den er unbedingt musste. Schon im ersten hatte er sich mit einer raren Originalpressung von John Lennons 'Shaved Fish' und einem Miles Davis-Bootleg eingedeckt. Wilson konnte die Begeisterung von House für Musik zwar verstehen, teilte sie aber nicht unbedingt so ganz. Als House also wieder in den Plattenkisten stöberte, setzte er sich unbemerkt ab um in das Geschäft nebenan zu gehen.

Als House seine neuen Errungenschaften bezahlt hatte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Wilson. Weit konnte er nicht sein, also suchte er auf der Straße nach Läden in die es ihn verschlagen haben könnte. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Herrenmodegeschäft nebenan. Nicht ganz überraschend fand er ihn dann in der Krawattenabteilung.

"Du bist einfach zu durchschaubar!"

Wilson drehte sich um und band dabei weiter den Krawattenknoten eines orangefarbenen Modells. "Hey, genauso wie Schallplatten kann man Krawatten immer gebrauchen."

"Das kommt ganz drauf an. So eine universelle Verallgemeinerung würde ich jetzt nicht aufstellen." House beäugte Wilson kritisch.

"Wie findest du die?"

House atmete tief ein. "Okay, ich versuche es mal mit dem 'Feedback-Burger'."

"Mit dem was?"

"Dem 'Feedback-Burger'. Man sagt zuerst was positives, kommt dann mit der nackten Wahrheit und endet wieder mit etwas freundlichem um die Freundschaft nicht ganz zu zerstören."

"Ich kann's kaum erwarten", sagte Wilson ironisch.

"Also, dein Hemd steht dir wirklich ausgezeichnet. Die Krawatte ist hässlich. Und ansonsten bist du ein echt netter Kerl und stinkst auch überhaupt nicht."

"Danke, House. Das hat mir sehr geholfen und ich nehme die Krawatte."

* * *

Am Abend führte House Wilson in eine Jazz-Bar. Dass er sich so selbstverständlich durch die Stadt und ihr Nachtleben bewegte, ließ Wilson vermuten, dass er nicht das erste Mal hier war und sich ganz gut auskannte. Die Bar lag in einer kleinen Seitenstraße und war komplett mit dunklem Holz ausgestattet. Leise Musik spielte im Hintergrund und eine warme Atmosphäre breitete sich in dem mit Kerzen beleuchteten Raum aus, der bereits gut gefüllt war. Die beiden wurden an einen freien Tisch geführt und bestellten ihre Getränke. Wilson sah sich um.

"Warst du schon mal hier?"

"Ja. Nicht nur einmal." House blickte sich ebenfalls um. "Geheimnis gefällig?"

"Whoa, so freiwillig. Ich hatte vor dich mit meiner hässlichen Krawatte dazu zu prügeln."

"Nicht nötig. Du kannst dich an Crandall erinnern?"

Wilson kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte. "Dein offensichtlich zweiter Freund? Dieser Typ, der mit seiner angeblichen Tochter bei uns im PPTH aufgetaucht ist?"

"Genau der. Wir haben früher zusammen in einem Jazz-Trio gespielt. Ich am Klavier."

"Wann war das?"

"Während des Studiums und bevor ich meine erste Festanstellung angenommen habe. Wir sind ein bisschen durchs Land gereist und haben überall gespielt, wo sie uns gelassen haben. Hat etwas Geld eingebracht. Chicago war eine unserer Lieblingsstädte. Der Jazz ist hier ein bisschen zu Hause. Gutes Publikum." House klang schwärmerisch und nippte an seinem Scotch.

"Das ist toll. Warum spielst du heute nicht mehr in irgendeiner Band? Ich meine du bist gut, du liebst die Musik..."

"Keine Ahnung. Willst du vielleicht Tuba lernen? Dann könnten wir eine gründen." Wilson lachte.

In einer Ecke des Raums bereite sich eine Band auf ihren Auftritt vor. House und Wilson bestellten sich ein paar Snacks und warteten gespannt auf die Live-Musik. Kurze Zeit später begann die vierköpfige Band zu spielen. Die hübsche Sängerin wurde von Klavier, Bass und Schlagzeug begleitet. House hatte die Augen geschlossen und lauschte der Musik. Nach dem Ende des ersten Songs sagte er zu Wilson: "Ich liebe diese Spannung zwischen Dur und Moll. Das ist etwas was nur Jazz so kann." Wilson nickte und drehte sich wieder der Band zu. Die Sängerin lächelte zu Wilson rüber.

"Die hat dich gerade angelächelt, ich hab's gesehen!", sagte House mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Kann schon sein", antwortete Wilson nonchalant und erinnerte sich an den katastrophalen Morgen zurück.

Der Auftritt dauerte etwa eine Stunde. Nach dem letzten Song bekam die Band viel Applaus und die Sängerin bedankte sich eifrig. Auf dem Weg zur Bar nahm sie die Blume aus ihrem blonden Haar und ging auf Wilson zu, dem sie sie mit einem Lächeln gab. Wilson rutschte etwas perplex auf seinem Barhocker hin und her. Sie verschwand wieder in Richtung Bar.

"Ich würde sagen jetzt sind wir quitt. Irgendwas muss diese Nacht im Zelt doch mit uns gemacht haben", sagte House zu Wilson rüber, der die Rose skeptisch betrachtete.

"Muss wohl", sagte er etwas abwesend.

* * *

Eine Stunde später waren die beiden auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel. Wilson hatte vorgeschlagen den Nachtbus zu nehmen, damit House nicht so weit laufen musste. Also saßen sie nun auf einer Sitzbank eines Busses der Linie 187 und beobachteten die nächtlichen Lichter Chicagos, die am Fenster vorbeizogen. Ein paar Reihen vor ihnen saßen zwei Jugendliche, die sich über die Lehne zwischen ihnen hinweg unterhielten. Der vordere der beiden schaute zu House und Wilson hinter und grinste. Als er mit seinem Kopf nach hinten deutete, drehte sich auch der andere Junge um und betrachtete House und Wilson ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen.

House verpasste Wilson einen kleinen Stups in die Rippen und flüsterte leise: "Du, ich glaube die denken ich hab dir die Rose geschenkt."

Wilson starrte auf die Rose in seinen Händen hinunter und dann wieder zu House. "Was soll ich machen?"

"Wir dürfen uns auf gar keinen Fall küssen!"


	6. Tag 5

**Tag 5: Chicago, Illinois – South Vienna, Ohio (517 km)**

Um Punkt sechs Uhr morgens rief der Weckdienst des Hotels bei House an. Verschlafen setzte er sich auf, nahm als erstes ein Vicodin und wartete dann bis er die Wirkung in seinem Bein spürte. Er ging er zum Fenster seines Zimmers, öffnete die Vorhänge und schaute auf die Großstadt hinunter, die gerade erwachte. Nach einer Weile machte er die Vorhänge wieder zu und begab sich auf die Suche nach seinen Schuhen. Als er sie fand, zog er sie an ohne die Schnürsenkel zuzubinden und ging zur Tür. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Stock, der am Nachttisch lehnte, doch er entschloss sich ihn aus guten Gründen lieber da zu lassen. So öffnete er die Tür und begab sich mit leisen, humpelnden Schritten auf den Hotelgang.

Zur gleichen Zeit drehte sich Wilson in seinem Bett gerade auf die andere Seite und träumte von Patienten mit großen grünen Ohren, die zu ihm gekommen waren um Rat zu bekommen. So bemerkte er nicht, dass sich seine Hotelzimmertür, die er nicht abgeschlossen hatte, einen Spalt breit öffnete und jemand vorsichtig ins Zimmer lugte. Kurz darauf bewegte sich eine dunkle Figur mit unregelmäßigen Schritten durch das Zimmer in Richtung Kleiderschrank. Im Gegensatz zu House, der grundsätzlich immer aus dem Koffer lebte, war es Wilsons Angewohnheit immer alle seine Sachen in den Schrank zu räumen. Und wenn es auch nur für einen Tag war. Die dunkle Figur öffnete den Schrank und schloss ihn kurz darauf ganz leise wieder. Mit den gleichen unregelmäßigen Schritten, mit denen sie gekommen war, verließ sie auch wieder das Zimmer und Wilson drehte sich noch mal im Bett um.

* * *

Um acht Uhr rief der Weckdienst auch bei Wilson an. Er gähnte einmal laut und machte sich dann gleich auf den Weg ins Bad. Ein paar Minuten später kam er frisch geduscht mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften wieder heraus und ging zum Kleiderschrank. Als er ihn öffnete suchte er als erstes nach einem Paar Socken, doch soweit hinten er sie auch suchte, er fand sie nicht. Genauso wenig fand er seine Unterhosen. In einem Anflug von Verzweiflung suchte er in seinem Koffer nach den Sachen und hoffte er habe sie gestern nur nicht in dem Schrank geräumt. Doch als auch diese Suche erfolglos blieb, kannte er nur noch eine Lösung: House.

Nur mit dem Handtuch bekleidet öffnete er die Tür, steckte seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt und stellte sicher, dass gerade niemand den Gang entlang ging. Als die Luft rein schien, begab er sich auf den Gang und hielt dabei verzweifelt sein Handtuch fest. Er ging so schnell er konnte zum Zimmer nebenan und klopfte. Es vergingen gefühlte Minuten bevor House mit einem unschuldigen Gesicht die Tür öffnete.

"Um Gottes Willen! Ich hoffe du hast nicht vor das Handtuch jetzt fallen zu lassen!", sagte er extra laut, damit es der ganze Gang auch mitbekam.

"Lass mich rein!" Wilson schob House unsanft zur Seite und machte hinter sich sofort die Tür zu. "Gib's her!"

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht was du meinst." House sah Wilson mit großen Augen an.

"Du weißt genau was ich meine. Wo ist mein Zeug?" Wilson schaute sich im Zimmer um und sah seine Unterwäsche und Socken auf einem Sessel liegen. Er ging hin und nahm seine Sachen, funkelte House auf dem Weg zur Tür böse an und sah dann wieder nach ob die Luft auf dem Gang rein war.

Leise murmelte er: "Das gibt Rache!"

* * *

Heute fuhr Wilson wieder das Auto. Den Streich von heute Morgen hatte er zwar nicht mehr angesprochen, aber noch längst nicht vergessen. So überlegte er schon, wie er es House heimzahlen könnte.

"Gott sei Dank fahren wir nicht weiter Richtung Westen. Ich dachte schon wir fahren gar nicht mehr zurück. Wie du weißt hast du mit nur acht Tage frei genommen", sagte Wilson.

"Nachdem du gesagt hast, dass keiner für die Lösegeld bezahlen würde, hab ich den Plan mit den Rocky Mountains wieder verworfen. Der Einzige der Lösegeld gezahlt hätte, wäre ich gewesen und das ist ein bisschen schlecht, wenn ich auch der Entführer bin."

"Was würdest du denn für mich bezahlen? Drei Lollies aus dem Behälter von der Schwesterntheke?"

"Aber nur gelbe. Die roten sind einfach zu lecker."

"Vielen Dank. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen." Wilson musste in bisschen lachen. "Wo fahren wir hin?"

"Wir sollten es bis Columbus schaffen."

"Okay. Wollen wir da vorne anhalten? Ich hab Hunger."

"Im Auto können wir ja schlecht kochen, also wäre Anhalten eine clevere Maßnahme."

So hielten die beiden an der nächsten Raststätte und Wilson tankte als erstes das Auto auf. House vertrieb sich die Zeit währenddessen wie so oft im Tankshop. Als Wilson zum Bezahlen rein kam, fand er House am Postkartenständer und schaute zu wie er diesen immer wieder in Schwung versetzte, damit er sich drehte. House bemerkte, dass Wilson hinter ihm stand.

"Wollen wir Postkarten schreiben? Das wäre doch lustig", sagte House und grinste Wilson an.

"Gute Idee, nur an wen sollen wir schreiben?"

"Wenn wir schon keine anderen Freunde haben, könnten wir wenigstens fiese Dinge an Cuddy und mein Team schreiben. Und vielleicht willst du ja der neuen Schwester aus der Radiologie schreiben."

"Ganz bestimmt nicht. Was für ein Motiv sollen wir denn nehmen?" Wilson drehte jetzt selber an dem Ständer und betrachtete die Postkarten: Bilder von Chicago, Kleinstädten in der Nähe, Collagen aus mehreren Motiven der Gegend, Kühe...

"Ich weiß nicht. Die sind alle nicht so das, was ich suche. Vielleicht haben die ja woanders noch mehr", antwortete House und ging in Richtung Kasse. Während Wilson bezahlte, fragte House den Tankstellenbetreiber nach weiteren Postkarten.

"Eigentlich nur die da vorne, aber ich habe da auch noch was Besonderes. Ein paar ausgefallene Sachen. Die Postkartenverlage schicken ab und zu mal neue Motivvorschläge in der Hoffnung ich nehme ihnen beim nächsten Mal ein paar mehr ab. Aber ich kann die meisten sowieso nicht gebrauchen." Der Mann suchte unter dem Tresen und fand einen Stapel Postkarten, die von einem Gummiband zusammengehalten wurden. "Vielleicht ist ja da was für Sie dabei."

House lächelte. "Genau das was ich suche."

* * *

House biss gerade von seinem Sandwich ab, als Wilson zum ersten Mal die Postkarten näher betrachtete, die House gekauft hatte. 

"Alaska, Disneyworld Florida, Hawaii und 'Flitterwochen in Las Vegas'? Da hast du ja ordentlich zugeschlagen."

"Die werden sich freuen", bemerkte House mit vollem Mund.

"Ganz bestimmt. Wer bekommt denn welche?"

"Die Flitterwochen gehen an Cameron. Disneyworld passt irgendwie zu Foreman. Chase und Baströckchen passen auch ganz gut. Bleibt für Cuddy also nur noch das eisige Alaska."

"Dass du da immer so viele Gedanken rein steckst."

"Nur das Beste für meine Mitarbeiter und meine Chefin." House hatte sein Sandwich gegessen und nahm nun einen Stift aus dem Behälter, der auf dem Tisch stand. "Also, was sollen wir schreiben? Fangen wir mal mit Foreman an. Ich muss ihm unbedingt schreiben, dass du dir eine Krawatte gekauft hast, die noch hässlicher ist als seine."

"Unbedingt."

"Soll ich Chase schreiben, dass dieser eine Typ gestern in Chicago noch schönere Haare hatte als er?"

"Du könntest ihm auch was Nettes schreiben, aber wenn du lieber willst, dass er in Zukunft noch später kommt, weil er morgens länger damit beschäftigt ist seine Haare zu stylen, dann schreib ihm das ruhig."

"Cameron müssen wir natürlich klar machen, dass das mit ihr und mir nichts werden kann, jetzt wo wir beide in Las Vegas geheiratet haben. Und vielleicht sollten wir Cuddy fragen, ob das Krankenhaus ohne uns eine Eiswüste ist."

"Ich dachte es wäre nur eine, wenn du da bist. Du weißt schon, wegen deinem kalten, kalten Herz." Wilson sah House mit einem Dackelblick an und hatte beide Hände auf sein Herz gelegt.

"Ich bin für meine menschliche Wärme bekannt."

* * *

Als alle Postkarten geschrieben und eingeworfen waren, ging Wilson zurück zum Auto und House kurz auf die Toilette. In diesem Moment hatte Wilson eine Idee und startete den Motor. Zwei Minuten später kam House aus der Raststätte und suchte nach Wilsons Auto. Der Parkplatz auf dem sie es abgestellt hatten war leer. Wilson war nirgendwo zu sehen. House stöhnte und wusste, dass das nur heißen konnte, dass jetzt Wilson mit seinem Streich an der Reihe war. Zehn Minuten später und kurz bevor House vorhatte wieder rein zu gehen, fuhr Wilson auf den Rastplatz und hielt genau vor House.

"Upps, ich hab dich doch glatt vergessen." Er machte das gleiche unschuldige Gesicht, dass House heute Morgen gemacht hatte. "Aber als mich nach fünf Kilometern immer noch keine von der Seite beleidigt hatte, hab ich es gemerkt." Er grinste.

"Ich wusste, dass du das in Wirklichkeit gern hast."

* * *

Nachdem die beiden nun wieder quitt waren, verliefen die nächsten Stunden ohne Streiche. Der Highway in Richtung Columbus war an diesem Tag ziemlich leer und so genossen die beiden die Fahrt durch die Landschaft von Ohio. Etwa 50 Kilometer vor Columbus wurde das Auto plötzlich immer langsamer.

"Was ist los? Hast du vergessen Gas zu geben?", fragte House vom Beifahrersitz.

"Keine Ahnung, es wird einfach langsamer."

"Oh Mann, ich kann dir sogar sagen warum." Wilson schaute verwundert zu ihm rüber. "Deine Tankleuchte blinkt schon wieder. Ziemlich heftig sogar."

"Aber der Zeiger steht doch noch bei halb voll."

"Ja, wahrscheinlich weil er kaputt ist. Ich würde sagen wir haben kein Benzin mehr." House stützte seinen Ellebogen am Fenster ab und schlug sich mit der Hand leicht gegen die Stirn.

"Na toll", war alles was von Wilson kam.

Ein paar Meter weiter blieb das Auto ganz stehen. Wilson hatte es zumindest noch an den Straßenrand gelenkt. Beide stiegen aus und sahen sich ratlos an.

"Was jetzt?"

"Wir warten bis die Benzinfee kommt."

"Alles klar. Ich hoffe sie hat moderate Preise."

House und Wilson stellten sich neben ihr Auto an den Straßenrand und versuchten in den nächsten Minuten ein Auto anzuhalten, dass ihnen weiterhelfen könnte. Nach zahlreichen missglückten Versuchen, hielt ein großer Pickup-Truck hinter ihnen am Straßenrand an und ein älterer Mann stieg aus.

"Gibt's ein Problem?", rief er House und Wilson schon von Weitem zu.

"Kein Benzin mehr, die Anzeige ist kaputt", sagte Wilson und begrüßte den Mann mit einem Handschlag als er zu ihnen kam.

"Oh, das ist natürlich blöd." Er begrüßte auch House. "Ich habe auch keinen Kanister dabei, aber ich könnte euch abschleppen und zum nächsten Dorf bringen. Ich wohne da drüben in South Vienna und irgendwer im Dorf wird schon ein bisschen Benzin übrig haben." Er deutete mit dem Finger auf einen Ort in der Ferne.

"Hey, das wäre super", sagte Wilson begeistert.

"Kein Problem. Wo wollt ihr denn eigentlich hin?"

"Columbus", sagte House.

"Wirklich? Die Columbus Clippers spielen heute gegen Indianapolis. Die ganze Stadt ist verstopft. Ihr wollt aber nicht zum Spiel, oder?"

"Nein."

"Warum bleibt ihr nicht einfach in South Vienna? Wir haben ein paar Gästezimmer bei uns im Haus und bis morgen treiben wir euch Benzin auf."

"Warum nicht", sagte Wilson und sah House an.

"Besser als am Straßenrand zu übernachten. Wir haben zwar ein Zelt, aber ich muss es nicht unbedingt noch einmal benutzen." Der Mann lachte kurz und holte dann das Abschleppseil.

"Ich bin übrigens Godfrey, aber God reicht völlig", rief er ihnen noch grinsend zu, bevor er hinter dem Truck kurz verschwand.

* * *

South Vienna war ein kleiner Ort mit nur 500 Einwohnern. Das ganze Dorf bestand lediglich aus einer Hauptstraße und vielen alten Häusern, die noch immer den Zeitgeist der Besiedlung Amerikas verströmten. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus erzählte Godfrey ein bisschen aus der Geschichte des Ortes. Das einzige Highlight des ganzen Jahres war das Kornfest im Herbst. Ansonsten wirkte alles sehr verschlafen und idyllisch. Godfrey machte House und Wilson mit seiner Familie bekannt und schnell wurden die Gästezimmer für sie hergerichtet. Anschließend wurden sie zum Barbecue auf der Terrasse eingeladen. Um kurz nach elf waren die beiden jedoch die letzten, die noch draußen saßen und auf das weite Land hinter dem Haus sahen. Eine Kerze spendete noch ein wenig flackerndes Licht.

"Tage mit dir sind auch nie langweilig", sagte Wilson.

"Diesen Satz werde ich dir vorhalten, wenn wir wieder in Princeton sind und du sagst auf dem Sofa sitzen und fernsehen wäre langweilig", entgegnete House.

"Okay, ich nehme es zurück. Geheimnis?"

House stöhnte. "Ich hab keine mehr. Du weißt alles, ich bin leer."

"Anderen Menschen würde ich das vielleicht sogar glauben. Dir bestimmt nicht. "

"Dann denk dir was aus, was du wissen willst." House lehnte sich in seinem Schaukelstuhl zurück und schloss die Augen.

"Was ich schon immer mal wissen wollte: Hast du eigentlich alle Bücher gelesen, die bei dir so rum stehen, rum liegen und so weiter."

"Ja, was dachtest du denn?"

"Das müssen doch tausende sein. Ich habe vermutet du hast die nur um intellektuell zu wirken und damit Frauen aufzureißen."

"Wen soll ich denn in meiner Wohnung aufreißen?"

"Ja eben. Ich wollte dich auf deinen Logikfehler aufmerksam machen. Aber wenn du sie alle gelesen hast... Was ist dein Lieblingsbuch?"

"Viele", sagte House gelangweilt.

"Und eins davon? 'Huckleberry Finn'?"

"'Die Verwandlung'."

"Kafka?"

"Hm."

"Warum?"

"Der Protagonist wacht eines Morgens auf und ist ein riesiger Käfer. Ist das nicht Grund genug?"

"Und es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass der Protagonist Gregor heißt und du dich ihm verbunden fühlst?"

"Du musst aber auch immer alles analysieren", sagte House genervt und Stille breitete sich wieder auf der Terrasse aus.

"Alles ändert sich, alles verwandelt sich", sagte Wilson philosophisch nach ein paar Minuten.

"Oh Mann, ich hoffe ich sterbe nicht, weil du mit Äpfeln nach mir wirfst."

"Nach dem Streich heute morgen sollte ich noch mit ganz anderen Dingen nach dir werfen!" Als Wilson diesen Satz beendet hatte, ging die Kerze auf dem Tisch aus und in der Dunkelheit hörte man nur noch das Zirpen der Grillen und den Ruf einer Eule in weiter Ferne.


	7. Tag 6

**Tag 6: South Vienna, Ohio – Elverson, Pennsylvania (740 km)**

Der Tag in South Vienna begann mit einem großen Frühstück zu dem Godfreys Frau House und Wilson eingeladen hatte. Sogar Godfreys Enkelkinder waren gekommen und lauschten gespannt den Geschichten der beiden Ärzte aus Princeton. Alle fanden die Idee eines Roadtrips spannend und fragten House und Wilson wo sie schon überall waren und was sie erlebt hatten. So blieben einige Geschichten natürlich nicht unerwähnt.

Kurz nach dem Frühstück ging es aber schon wieder los, da heute fast 750 Kilometer auf House und Wilson warteten und House am Ziel noch einen kleinen Ausflug geplant hatte. Die Landschaft entlang des Highways bot wenig Interessantes und so wurde House schon nach kurzer Zeit langweilig.

"Mir ist langweilig", sagte er vorwurfsvoll zu Wilson rüber.

"Bitte frag nicht als nächstes wie lange wir noch fahren und wann wir endlich da sind."

"Ich will was machen. Was anderes als nur aus dem Fenster sehen", quengelte House.

"Ich hab noch ein paar Patientenakten im Kofferraum."

"Da sollten sie auch bleiben." Es wurde wieder ruhig im Auto und Wilson fuhr ein paar Kilometer, bevor House sich abschnallte und in seinem Rucksack auf dem Rücksitz nach etwas suchte.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Wilson und schaute in den Rückspiegel um etwas zu erkennen.

"Ich suche was. Hab's gefunden!" Mit einem Zettel und einem Stift bewaffnet drehte er sich wieder um und schnallte sich an. "Wir machen ein Spiel!"

"Trinkspiele beim Autofahren sind ganz schlecht, House."

"Wir machen was harmloses. Wie wär's mit Galgenmännchen?"

"Solange wir nicht Pantomime spielen und ich die Hände vom Lenkrad nehmen muss."

"Das machen wir danach. Ich denke mir einen Satz aus und du musst ihn erraten." House legte einen demonstrativen Finger an sein Kinn, dachte einen Moment nach, sah kurz zu Wilson rüber und grinste dann. Er zog ein paar Striche auf seinem Blatt und malte einen Galgen. "Hab was!"

Wilson warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Striche und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Straße. "Ein Shakespeare-Zitat wird es ja wohl nicht sein. Wie viele Wörter sind das?"

"Sieben. Und ein Komma."

"Muss ich das auch erraten?"

"Nein, das kommt nach dem zweiten Wort. Ich rate dir, dich mit dem Lösen des Rätsels ein bisschen zu beeilen. Wenn du die Lösung hast, weißt du vielleicht warum." House grinste wieder.

"Okay." Wilson klang etwas gelangweilt. "Ich nehme ein 'a'."

"Oh, nur zweimal drin. Schade, schade." House trug das 'a' zweimal im vierten Wort ein und hielt den Zettel für Wilson kurz hoch. "Weiter!"

"Dann ein 'e'."

"Volltreffer, sieben Mal." Wieder trug House alle Buchstaben ein und Wilson schaute sich den Buchstabensalat an.

"Ein 'i'?" House malte ein 'i' in jedes Wort bis auf das vorletzte. "Ist das irgendwas Schweinisches? Ich frage nur weil du es bist?"

"Nein, alles jugendfrei. Mach hin!"

"'F'?"

"Huch, leider keins drin. Das gibt den ersten Strafkörperteil am Galgen." House malte einen Kopf an den Galgen.

"Dann ein 's'." Wilson fand ein wenig Gefallen am Spiel.

"Zweimal."

"'N'?"

"Fünf. Na, erkennst du schon was?"

"Nein. Gib mir ein 'l'."

"Ah, jetzt hast du den ersten Buchstaben! Und es ist noch zweimal drin." House hielt wieder den Zettel hoch und Wilson betrachtete ihn abwechselnd mit der Straße.

"Oh Gott, das zweite Wort ist 'Wilson'! Das kann ja was werden. Ich glaube ich will gar nicht wissen was rauskommt."

"Doch willst du!"

Ein 'w', 'o', 'd', 'b' und 't' später kam Wilson in den Sinn, was die Lösung sein könnte. Auf dem Zettel stand jetzt:_  
'L i e b e W i l s o n, d i e T a n a n e i e b l i n t s o n w i e d e '_.

"Ha ha! Sehr aufmerksam von dir. Ich weiß was es ist. _'Lieber Wilson, die Tankanzeige blinkt schon wieder'_. Richtig?" House grinste.

"Richtig. Bloß gut, dass du es noch rausbekommen hast bevor wir an der nächsten Tankstelle vorbei gefahren sind. Noch ein Spiel?"

"Ich könnte auch drauf verzichten."

"Okay, dann eben nicht." House rutschte in eine bequemere Position auf seinem Sitz und klopfte mit dem Stift einen Rhythmus auf dem Armaturenbrett. Wilson verdrehte die Augen.

"Wann sind wir endlich daaaa?", kam es vom Beifahrersitz.

* * *

Bis zur Ankunft im Zielort Elverson vergingen noch ein paar langweilige Stunden. Elverson war zwar nicht ganz so klein wie South Vienna, hatte aber auch lediglich 1000 Einwohner. Trotzdem gab es ein kleines Hotel, das bei Touristen als Ausgangspunkt zur Erkundung der Gegend recht beliebt war. House hatte wieder zwei Zimmer reserviert, die nach der Ankunft in der Stadt sofort bezogen wurden. Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sich House und Wilson am Auto und fuhren zehn Kilometer nordöstlich. Ein Schild am Straßenrand mit der Aufschrift _'Hopewell Furnace'_ machte Wilson neugierig.

"Eine Geisterstadt? Du machst mir Angst!"

"Keine Panik. Ich denke es gibt nicht wirklich Geister da, sondern das bezieht sich eher auf den Fakt, dass die Stadt verlassen ist", gab House zu bedenken.

Wilson hielt auf einem Parkplatz umgeben von Apfelbäumen und stieg aus. House tat es ihm gleich und sie schauten sich in der Gegend um. Auf dem Parkplatz parkten auch ein paar andere Autos und in der Ferne hörte man Menschen lachen. Wilson ging zu House rüber.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich für Geisterstädte interessierst."

"Die haben mich als Kind fasziniert. Wusstest du, dass es etwa 1000 in den USA gibt? Meistens wurden sie verlassen, weil die Rohstoffvorkommen zu Ende gingen, aber es gibt auch andere Beispiele." Sie gingen langsam in Richtung eines kleinen Tores, das wie der Eingang zum Ort anmutete. "Ein bisschen weiter nördlich gibt es auch noch eine Geisterstadt, die nach 1962 von fast allen Bewohnern verlassen wurde. In einer unterirdischen Kohlemine brach ein Feuer aus und es konnte nie gelöscht werden. Es brennt heute noch und wird wohl auch noch ein paar hundert Jahre brennen."

"Hab ich da etwa ein neues Interessensgebiet von dir aufgedeckt?", fragte Wilson mit einem Lachen.

"Ich habe als Kind mit detektivischem Spürsinn in allen möglichen Büchern und auf Karten nach Geisterstädten gesucht. Ein paar hab ich mit meiner Mom besucht, wenn mein Dad irgendwo im Ausland war."

"Klingt abenteuerlich."

"Das ist wie liegen gelassene Geschichte." House lachte kurz.

Sie erreichten den Eingang zum historischen Gelände und House bezahlte zu Wilsons Überraschung für beide den Eintritt. Am Anfang lag das Besucherzentrum mit einem Museum, in das die beiden als erstes gingen und sich über Hopewell Furnace informierten. Die Stadt wurde 1771 gegründet, als große Eisenvorkommen in der Umgebung gefunden wurden. Eine Schmiede mit entsprechenden Glühöfen siedelte sich an und schon bald kamen immer mehr Menschen und ließen sich im Ort nieder, der jährlich tausende Tonnen Eisen produzierte. Doch schon Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts ging die Produktion zurück und wurde 1913 ganz eingestellt. Ab 1935 war der Ort dann ganz von allen Einwohnern verlassen und der Staat Pennsylvania kaufte das Gelände um aus dem verlassenen Dorf einen historischen Schauplatz zu machen.

Im angrenzenden Buchladen durchstöberte Wilson nach dem Gang durchs Museum die Regale, während House sich noch das audio-visuelle Programm zu Gemüte führte. Am Ausgang trafen sie sich wieder und House starrte neugierig auf die Tüte in Wilsons Händen.

"Was ist das?"

"Ich hab dir was gekauft." Wilson holte ein Buch aus der Tüte und gab es House.

"_'Der große Atlas der Geisterstädte'_"." House fuhr mit den Fingern über den Einband und blätterte durch die ersten Seiten.

"Ich hoffe du hast es noch nicht."

"Wenn, dann hab ich wahrscheinlich die letzte Ausgabe von 1967. Danke." House sah etwas schüchtern zu Wilson rüber. "Wollen wir durch die Häuser gehen?" Er deutete auf die historischen Gebäude zu beiden Seiten der Straße und Wilson nickte. House hatte sich sein neues Buch fest unter den linken Arm geklemmt und ging vorneweg.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten House und Wilson alle Gebäude besichtigt und sich mit Informationen versorgt. Sie kauften sich Getränke und Sandwiche und folgten der Beschilderung zum angrenzenden French Creek State Park um dort in aller Ruhe zu Essen. Auf einer Bank unter den hier so beliebten Apfelbäumen ließen sie sich nieder.

"Ich hätte noch ein Geheimnis, das auch wirklich eines ist. Ich hab's noch nie jemandem erzählt und appelliere an deine Diskretion." Wilson nickte mit vollem Mund, nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Als er wieder sprechen konnte, hatte House immer noch nichts weiter gesagt und sah nachdenklich aus.

"Worum geht's?", fragte Wilson.

"Stacy."

"Oh." Wilson wusste, dass das ein Thema war über das House nicht gern sprach. Auch nicht mit seinem besten Freund. Nachdem Stacy wieder mit Mark nach Short Hills gegangen war, hatte Wilson versucht herauszubekommen, was zwischen ihr und House wirklich gelaufen war, doch House sagte es sei nicht der Rede wert und er freue sich, dass sie jetzt glücklich sei. Wilson wusste, dass das nicht weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein könnte. Heute redete House auch so gut wie gar nicht mehr über die fünf Jahre in denen die beiden bis nach dem Infarkt zusammen waren.

"Bevor das passiert ist", sagte House und deutete auf sein ausgestrecktes Bein, "hatte ich zwei Tickets für uns gekauft. Flugtickets. Paris. Stacy wollte schon immer nach Paris."

"Die Stadt der Liebe."

House lachte. "Ich hasse Klischees." Er rutschte unruhig auf der Bank umher und spielte mit dem Verschluss der Wasserflasche.

"Ich hatte vor ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Völlig verrückt." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Geständnis warf Wilson etwas aus der Bahn.

"Du wolltest sie heiraten?" Er stockte. "Das klingt wirklich ein bisschen verrückt. Ich dachte du wolltest nie heiraten."

"Hm. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich einen romantischen Anfall. Es musste ja was schief gehen. Das war einfach zum Scheitern verurteilt." Er lachte bitter und Wilson wurde wieder klar, wie sehr House Stacy geliebt hatte.

"Hättest du das durchgezogen?"

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht. Aber die Frage hat sich nicht mehr gestellt. Danach war alles anders." Stille breitete sich aus. Ein Eichhörnchen rannte über die Wiese und House und Wilson beobachteten es.

"Was ist mit den Tickets passiert?", fragte Wilson dann nach ein paar Minuten.

"Sie sind verfallen. Ich hab es ihr nie gesagt und kurz darauf gab es keinen Grund mehr dafür." House legte die Wasserflasche zur Seite und nahm das Buch von Wilson, das neben ihm lag. Er fing an darin zu blättern und las hier und da etwas. Wilson hätte schwören können, dass er da so etwas wie eine kleine Träne in seinem Auge sah.


	8. Tag 7

**Tag 7: Elverson, Pennsylvania – New York City****, New York (217 km)**

"Das ist unser letzter Tag heute. Ich meine mal abgesehen von der Nachhausefahrt morgen", sagte House, der heute das eher kurze Stück nach New York fuhr.

Wilson nickte und las weiter in der Zeitung, die er im Hotel mitgenommen hatte. "Schade eigentlich."

"Findest du? Du würdest nicht lieber mit einem Kerl Urlaub machen, der nett ist, dich nicht überall bloß stellt und keinesfalls deine Unterwäsche klaut?" House machte ein empörtes Gesicht.

"Wenn du mir sagst wo ich diesen Kerl finde und wie er mein bester Freund wird, dann antworte ich dir gerne darauf. Bis dahin muss ich mich ja eh mit dir zufrieden geben."

"Aber ich kann auch nett sein."

"Die Betonung liegt auf 'kann'. Vielleicht versuchst du dich an diesem Können mal am heutigen Tag."

"Kann ich das auch auf morgen verschieben?"

"Da bin ich ja jetzt schon gespannt drauf. Falls du unter 'nett' verstehst, mir deine Zuneigung zu zeigen indem du mich in aller Öffentlichkeit 'Schatz' nennst, kannst du 'nett' auch gerne auf das Jahr 2025 verschieben."

"Zu Befehl, Schatz." House grinste und Wilson versteckte sich wieder hinter der Zeitung. Ein paar Minuten fuhren sie, bevor Wilson einen interessanten Artikel entdeckte.

"Hey, hier steht was von zwei Campern in Ohio. Ihr Zelt wurde nachts von einem Rudel Wildschweinen angegriffen."

"Gut, dass du das jetzt erst liest."

"Bei uns gab es ja keinen Grund zur Sorge. Wir hatten schließlich einen Anti-Wilschwein-Schnarch-Wall errichtet. Also du." Wilson sah zu House rüber.

"Ich verschiebe 'nett' definitiv auf 2025!"

* * *

House und Wilson kamen kurz nach dem Mittag in New York City an. Sie brachten ihr Gepäck auf die Zimmer im zentral gelegenen Hotel und Wilson begann wie immer sogleich damit seine Sachen in den Schrank zu räumen. House langweilte sich inzwischen in seinem Zimmer, nachdem er lediglich seinen Koffer geöffnet hatte. Also beschloss er zu Wilson zu gehen und ihn ein bisschen zu ärgern. Er lauschte zuerst an der Tür und betätigte dann leise die Türklinke. Wilson war gerade im Bad und sah House deshalb nicht kommen. So leise er konnte schlich sich House zu Wilsons Bett und breitete sich darauf gemütlich aus. Als Wilson aus dem Bad kam, bemerkte er House nicht sofort, sondern wurde erst durch ein Geräusch des Bettes darauf aufmerksam, dass er nicht alleine im Zimmer war. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah House seelenruhig in seinem Bett liegen.

"Oh Gott, House!"

"Ach, das bin ich gewohnt. Ich wurde schon recht oft mit Gott im Bett verwechselt. Wir müssen uns wirklich unglaublich ähnlich sehen."

"Du hast mich erschreckt!"

"Ja, das war mein Ziel. Brauchst du noch lange?"

"Einen Moment."

"Okay, dann kannst du mir ja was aus der Minibar bringen und den Fernseher einschalten." House deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Fernseher, der an der Decke befestigt war und breitete sich dann in einer noch bequemeren Position auf dem Bett aus. Wilson machte keine Anstalten irgend einen der Wünsche zu erfüllen.

"Nicht solange du die Schuhe nicht ausziehst. Und danach auch nicht." Er ging wieder ins Bad und ließ den Wasserhahn laufen. House versuchte es inzwischen mit einem kleinen Nickerchen und wurde nur von Wilsons elektrischem Rasierer wieder aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

"Rasierst du dir die Beine für mich?", rief er laut durchs Zimmer. "Ist wirklich nicht nötig, bei Männern stehe ich auch auf Brummbärbeine."

Wilson kam wieder aus dem Bad. "Danke, das waren vielleicht ein bisschen zu viele Informationen gerade. Was immer es ist, lass uns los gehen und machen was du geplant hast. Viel schlimmer kann es ja nicht mehr werden." Er seufzte.

House setzte sich in eine aufrechte Position, streckte sich ein paar Mal und ging dann in Richtung Tür. Als er an Wilson vorbei kam, sagte er geheimnisvoll: "Schlimmer geht immer!"

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später standen die beiden in der Warteschlange des "Museum of Modern Arts" und blätterten durch einen Ausstellungskatalog. Es ging nur langsam voran, aber nach und nach kamen sie dem Eingang und dem Ticketschalter näher. Im Inneren angekommen, überlegten sich auf welchem Wege sie am besten durch die Ausstellung gehen sollten und entschieden sich nur die Bereiche der Gemälde und Skulpturen genauer anzusehen.

Gleich im ersten Raum blieb House vor einem Bild stehen. Die Bildunterschrift verriet: _'Kasimir Malewitsch_, _Suprematistische Kompostition: Weiß auf weiß'_. Zu sehen war ein weißes Quadrat auf weißem Untergrund. House schaute ungläubig auf das Bild. Er ging ein paar Schritte nach Links und betrachtete ein Bild, das lediglich aus einer schwarzen Leinwand bestand.

"Wilson?" Wilson ging zu House und starrte das schwarze Bild mit der gleichen Skepsis an.

"Es heißt _'Abstraktes Gemälde'_."

"So abstrakt ist es doch gar nicht. Ich sehe eindeutig einen dunklen Keller in dem Moment bevor man das Licht anmacht."

"Man muss ja nicht alles toll finden", sagte House, zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um. "Igitt!"

Aufgeschreckt von diesem Ausruf drehte sich Wilson auch um und sah die Installation, die ihn ausgelöst hatte. House stand vor vier nackten menschlichen Nachbildungen und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

"Schreist du weil sie nackt sind? Ich dachte du wüsstest über den kleinen Unterschied Bescheid."

"Hab davon gehört. Aber sieh doch mal, das Ding heißt _'Familienromanze'_ und zeigt die nackten Eltern mit ihren beiden nackten Kindern. Das ist doch ein bisschen krank, oder?"

"Ich dachte du hättest für so was etwas übrig."

"Ich glaube ich bin zu alt für moderne Kunst!" House seufzte melodramatisch und begab sich in den nächsten Raum. Er blieb vor einer Installation stehen, die zwei nebeneinander hängende Uhren zeigte, die exakt die gleiche Zeit anzeigten. Wilson kam zu ihm.

"Das könnte doch uns beide widerspiegeln", sagte House mit einer Mischung aus Ernsthaftigkeit und Spaß. "Es heißt _'Perfekte Liebhaber'_".

"Und noch ist es auf den Uhren nicht fünf vor zwölf", antwortete Wilson und lachte.

Ein paar Räume weiter und etwa eine Stunde später, blieb House fasziniert vor Jackson Pollocks _'One: Number 31'_ stehen.

"Was wollte uns Jackson Pollock damit sagen? Dass er gut spachteln kann? Ich habe eindeutig meinen Beruf verfehlt. Das kann ich auch und ich hätte damit reich werden können!" House ging noch näher an das Bild heran um den Farbauftrag zu analysieren. Als er seine Nase schon fast auf dem Bild hatte, packte ihn Wilson unsanft am Arm.

"House!" Er hatte den Namen noch gar nicht ganz zu Ende gesprochen, da begann auch schon ein ohrenbetäubender Alarm durch den Raum zu hallen und alle Besucher schauten sich unsicher um. Ihre Blicke blieben bei House und Wilson hängen.

"Lass es ein Traum sein...", sagte Wilson und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. House schaute sich zu allen Seiten um und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

"Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?", flüsterte er und wurde dabei fast von dem lauten Alarm übertönt.

"Was du machst, weiß ich nicht, aber ich werde so tun als kenne ich dich nicht." Wilson drehte sich um und ging zu einem Gemälde ein paar Meter weiter.

"Wilson!", zischte House ihm hinterher. "Das kannst du doch nicht machen!" Doch Wilson schlenderte einfach unberührt zum nächsten Bild und tat so als wäre nichts passiert. Im Hintergrund lief immer noch der Alarm und drei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen und mit Funkgeräten betraten den Raum. Sie gingen auf House zu, der immer noch wie angewurzelt vor Pollocks Gemälde stand.

"Sir, Sie haben den Alarm ausgelöst."

"Upps, wirklich? Ich dachte dieses Geräusch deutet an, dass die Kekse im Museumscafé ausgehen." Er kicherte unbeholfen und sah die drei Männer abwechselnd an. Diese verzogen keine Miene und House wich das Lachen aus dem Gesicht.

"Das ist nicht besonders lustig. Wir müssen Sie bitten mit uns mitzukommen."

House sah perplex zu Wilson rüber, der das Gespräch mitgehört hatte und öffnete etwas hilflos den Mund. "Aber..." Die drei Männer sahen in immer noch entschlossen an. Wilson eilte wieder zu House zurück und ergriff das Wort.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber das war ein Versehen. Wie Sie sehen, ist mein Freund hier behindert." Er deutete auf den Stock. Der Blick von House folgte seinem und fokussierte danach wieder abwechselnd die drei Wachleute. House versuchte es mit einem besonders Mitleid erregenden Blick. "Sein Stock war beim Betrachten des Bildes wohl ein bisschen zu weit in die Sicherheitszone geraten. Keine Absicht."

House bestätigte diese Geschichte mit einem Nicken und versuchte es weiter mit dem gequälten Hundeblick. "Es ist nicht so leicht mit solch einer Behinderung, müssen Sie wissen", sagte House und schüttelte wissend mit dem Kopf.

Die drei Männer sahen sich abwechselnd an und nickten dann. "Entschuldigen Sie Sir, das wussten wir nicht. Wir bitten Sie trotzdem ab jetzt ein bisschen mehr darauf Acht zu geben."

House nickte noch heftiger und schaute zu Wilson rüber, der versuchte freundlich zu lächeln. Die Männer verließen wieder den Raum und House ließ die Luft heraus, die er die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte.

"Du schuldest mir was!", sagte Wilson lachend und widmete sich wieder dem nächsten Bild. House trottete wie ein begossener Pudel hinterher.

* * *

"Upps, wir müssen los!" Es war inzwischen schon kurz vor sechs und House deutete auf seine Uhr.

"Wohin denn?"

"Ins Musical."

"Ins Musical?" Wilson schaute House ungläubig an und fühlte dann seine Stirn. "Nein, Temperatur ist normal. Hast du zuviel Vicodin genommen?"

"Nein. Wir gehen ja nicht in irgendein Musical! Deshalb müssen wir dich vorher noch richtig anziehen. Also zurück ins Hotel und dann schnell los."

"Schnell ist für mich kein Problem. Ich dachte das wäre eher eins für dich als armer Behinderter." Wilson deutete auf das Bein von House und machte ein mitleidiges Gesicht. "Die haben's schon nicht leicht."

"Du bist so witzig!"

Die beiden gingen wieder zurück ins Hotel und als Wilson zu seinem Zimmer abbiegen wollte, packte ihn House am Ärmel und zog ihn zu seiner Tür.

"Hey, du hattest deine Chance im Zelt!" Wilson sah House ganz ernst an und brach kurz danach in Lachen aus. House schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür auf. Drinnen öffnete er seinen Koffer und durchwühlte seine T-Shirts. Er zog zwei aus dem Stapel und warf sie auf das Bett hinter sich. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf, nahm die T-Shirts und ging zu Wilson. Er hielt das erste T-Shirt hoch und musterte mit zurückgelegtem Kopf wie es sich vor dem Hintergrund von Wilson machte. Wilson erinnerte die Szene ein bisschen an seine Mutter, wenn sie ihm als Kind Sachen im Kaufhaus rausgesucht hat.

"Was wird das?"

"Ich ziehe dich an." House nahm das andere T-Shirt und wiederholte die Prozedur. "Nein, ich glaube Totenköpfe stehen dir besser." Er warf Wilson das Shirt über die Schulter. "Beim Drüberziehen helfe ich dir jetzt aber nicht, du bist ja schon ein großer Junge."

House ging zu seinem Rucksack, der auf einem Sessel lag und kramte im Inneren. Wilson nahm das T-Shirt von seiner Schulter und sah es etwas unglücklich an.

"Für was muss ich mich denn so fein machen?"

"_'We Will Rock You'_!" House grinste und drehte sich mit zwei Tickets in der Hand zu Wilson um.

* * *

Um 0:26 Uhr schlich Wilson mit einem Hotelbademantel bekleidet über den Flur. An der Tür des Zimmers 127 klopfte er leise, aber bestimmt drei Mal. Im Inneren quietschte ein Bett und kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür.

"Was willst du? Ich lese dir jetzt nichts mehr vor", sagte House genervt.

"Du hast versucht dich um dein Geheimnis zu drücken! Ich hab's aber nicht vergessen." Wilson flüsterte, klang aber trotzdem energisch.

"Tut mir Leid, der Tag ist", House sah auf seine Armbanduhr, "seit 27 Minuten vorbei und somit bin ich um das Geheimnis herumgekommen." House sah Wilson triumphierend an.

"Hey, der Tag ist zu Ende wenn ich ins Bett gehe."

"Ja, aber du warst doch schon im Bett." House deutete auf Wilsons Outfit.

"Aber ich hab noch nicht geschlafen." Wilson sah sich unruhig im Gang um.

"Dann hätten wir unsere Definitionen von 'Tag' und 'nächster Tag' vor dem Deal abgleichen müssen. Und da wir das nicht getan haben, heißt es im Zweifel für den Angeklagten." House wollte die Tür wieder schließen, doch Wilson drückte sie mit der Hand wieder auf.

"Ich erwarte das beste Geheimnis von dir morgen, das ich je von jemandem gehört habe. Also überleg dir schon mal was gutes." Er sah House eindringlich an und der fühlte sich von Wilsons Blick an die Wand gedrückt. Er sah schnell zu Boden und nickte nur stumm. Als Wilson die Tür losließ, schloss er sie gleich und während Wilson zu seinem Zimmer zurück ging, fragte er sich ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.


	9. Tag 8

**Tag 8: New York City, New York – Princeton, New Jersey (eigentlich 82 km)**

Der Morgen in New York begann für Wilson um 8:30 Uhr und für House gar nicht. Als Wilson an seine Hotelzimmertür klopfte, bekam er nur zu hören, dass er jetzt auf gar keinen Fall aufstehen werde. Da sie heute ohnehin nur das kurze Stück zurück nach Princeton fahren würden, ließ Wilson House in seinem Zimmer und ging allein zum Frühstück. Als er danach nochmals bei House klopfte, öffnete der zwar die Tür, sah aber alles andere als bereit aus.

"Was ist los?", fragte Wilson besorgt.

"Ich bin müde."

"Okay." Wilson zog das Wort extra lang.

"Mach alleine was, ich geh wieder ins Bett."

"Solange du bis zwölf Uhr wieder aufgestanden bist. Dann müssen wir hier raus sein."

House nickte und machte die Tür vor Wilsons Nase wieder zu. Dieser wunderte sich, was mit House los war. Er sah aus als hätte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Eigentlich konnte das nur heißen, dass seine Schmerzen gerade besonders groß waren, aber Wilson hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es vielleicht auch noch etwas anderes sein könnte. Gestern ging es ihm noch so gut. Hoffentlich hatte es nichts mit dem zu tun, was Wilson ihm abends gesagt hatte. Er versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen und House einfach ein bisschen Zeit zu geben. Also ging er allein in die City und begab sich auf eine kleine Shopping-Tour in den Straßenschluchten New Yorks.

Um kurz vor zwölf stand er wieder vor der Hotelzimmertür von House. Dieser öffnete diesmal zumindest vollständig bekleidet die Tür, aber immer noch mit der gleichen schlechten Laune. Er hatte seinen Stock am Sofa gelassen und als Wilson die Tür hinter sich schloss, beobachtete er, dass House mehr als sonst hinkte als er zum Sofa zurück ging. Wilson schaute sich im Zimmer um. House hatte seine Sachen gepackt und zog sich im Sitzen gerade die Schuhe an. Auf dem Nachttisch standen zwei Vicodindosen: eine leere und eine die noch fast voll war. Die leere war die, die House erst in Chicago geholt hatte. House sah, dass Wilson auf die Dosen starrte und ging rüber um sie in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden zu lassen. Wilson sah ihm kurz in die Augen und deutete dann auf das Gepäck.

"Ich bring das runter. Checkst du aus?"

"Ja."

"Hast du nicht langsam Hunger? Wir können noch was essen gehen bevor wir fahren."

"Okay."

House ging als Wilson vorbei und öffnete die Tür. Er hielt sie auf, damit Wilson das Gepäck nach draußen tragen konnte und beide gingen zum Fahrstuhl. Die Fahrt nach unten wurde von einer unangenehmen Stille geprägt. Wilson räusperte sich um das Klingeln der Stille aus seinen Ohren zu vertreiben. In der Hotellobby trennten sich ihre Wege. Beim darauf folgenden Essen in einem kleinen Restaurant in der Nähe des Central Parks war House immer noch einsilbig und Wilson wurde langsam unruhig.

"Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Er wollte es nicht, aber unbewusst deutete er mit seinem Kopf leicht in Richtung von Houses Bein.

"Ja, nur ein bisschen steif heute", sagte House und stocherte weiter lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Wilson wusste, dass das nicht die Wahrheit war, aber er hielt es für einen schlechten Schachzug das jetzt mit House zu diskutieren.

Nach dem Essen gingen die beiden noch ein wenig durch die Straßen New Yorks, bevor die sich zum Auto aufmachten. Wortlos fuhr Wilson los und lenkte das Auto durch den Verkehr der Stadt auf den Highway Richtung Princeton. Auf dem Beifahrersitz starrte House aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne schien und tauchte die komplette Landschaft in ein freundliches, helles Licht, sodass er die Augen leicht zusammenkneifen musste. Ab und zu rieb er sich sein Bein, was an Wilson nicht unbemerkt vorbei ging. Nach etwa 40 Kilometern sprach House ganz plötzlich und wirkte dabei als sei er gerade aus einem tiefen Traum erwacht.

"Kannst du die nächste Ausfahrt nehmen und in Richtung Küste fahren?"

Wilson schaute zwischen House und der Straße hin und her, nickte aber schließlich. Die Küste war nur wenige Kilometer vom Highway entfernt. Also nahm er die nächste Ausfahrt und fuhr eine kleine Straße in Richtung Osten entlang. Die Schilder am Straßenrand waren mit einem Strandsymbol gekennzeichnet und führten schließlich zu einem kleinen Parkplatz, von dem zwei Wege abgingen – einer hinunter zum Strand und einer zur Steilküste. Wilson hatte sein Fenster heruntergekurbelt und konnte das Meer in der Luft riechen.

Als sie den Parkplatz erreicht hatten, kramte House in seinem Rucksack auf dem Rücksitz herum und nahm ein kleines braunes Päckchen heraus, das er dann fest umklammert in den Händen hielt und wartete bis Wilson eingeparkt war. Wilson warf aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf das Päckchen. Sobald das Auto stand, riss House die Beifahrertür auf und stieg aus. Er ging sofort in Richtung der Steilküste und ließ Wilson verwundert zurück. Das kleine Päckchen aus seinem Rucksack hielt er weiterhin fest umschlossen in seiner freien linken Hand. Wilson stieg aus, schloss den Wagen ab und rief House hinterher.

"Willst du mir jetzt endlich sagen, was los ist?" Er fühlte eine leichte Panik in sich aufsteigen und hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass House ihm etwas Schlimmes zu sagen hatte und sich diese Reise als Zeitpunkt ausgesucht hat um es mitzuteilen.

House ignorierte die Frage und ging so schnell er konnte weiter, bis er vorn an der Klippe angekommen war. Er blickte auf das weite Meer hinaus. Die Möwen kreisten über ihm und unter ihm trafen die Wellen des Atlantiks auf den Stein des Festlandes. Wilson ging ratlos und ein bisschen verzweifelt hinterher bis er neben House angekommen war. Auch er schaute auf das Meer hinaus.

"Wenn es etwas Schlimmes ist, dann sag es mir jetzt bitte gleich", sagte er mit ruhiger aber bestimmter Stimme.

House schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist nichts Schlimmes."

"Was ist es dann? Du musst zugeben, dass das alles etwas verwunderlich ist. Ich frage mich, was das hier alles soll. Warum wolltest du unbedingt diese Reise machen? Es ist nicht gerade deine Art."

"Ich...", begann House und führte den Satz dann doch nicht weiter.

Wilson atmete etwas frustriert laut aus und sah House von der Seite an. Er spürte Wut in sich aufkommen und wollte endlich wissen was los war. Gerade als er wieder etwas sagen wollte, begann House langsam zu sprechen.

"Diese Reise sollte so etwas wie eine Botschaft sein." Wilson sah House verwundert an. "Eine Botschaft, die dir sagen sollte..." Wieder war House kurz davor den Satz abzubrechen. "...die dir zeigen sollte, dass du der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben bist." Er sah Wilson keine Sekunde lang an. "Du hast so viel für mich getan in den letzten Jahren und ich... Ich habe nie wirklich etwas zurückgegeben oder dir gesagt, dass ich dafür dankbar bin. Ich bin ein furchtbarer Freund." House starrte weiter auf den Atlantik hinaus und blinzelte.

Wilson hätte nicht überraschter sein können von der plötzlichen Wendung dieses Gespräches. Sein Mund stand offen und er versuchte die gerade gehörten Worte in seinem Kopf zu verarbeiten. Er verstand jetzt den Sinn dieser Reise und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen. House hatte mit sich gerungen seine Gefühle auszusprechen und Wilson wusste, wie schwer das für ihn war. Als er etwas sagen wollte, brachte er kaum ein Wort heraus.

"Du musst es mir nicht sagen. Du hast es mir gezeigt. Nicht nur auf dieser Reise. Du bist ein wunderbarer Freund."

"Nein, bin ich nicht. Das sagst du jetzt nur so." House schaute zu Boden.

"Wenn ich es nicht meinen würde, dann hätte ich es nicht gesagt."

House nickte abwesend. "Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es an der Zeit ist dir zu sagen", sprach er weiter und schluchzte dabei kurz, "dass ich dich brauche."

"Das weiß ich." Wilson sah ihn mit einem tief bewegten Gesichtsausdruck an.

House öffnete wieder den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch bevor die Worte herauskamen brachte er nur ein kurzes verzweifeltes Lachen hervor. "Ich kann das nicht." Er sah wieder auf den Boden und gab Wilson dabei das kleine Paket. "Hier."

Wilson nahm es und House drehte sich von ihm weg, machte einige Schritte in die andere Richtung und atmete tief ein. Wilson sah ihm perplex hinterher und begutachtete dann das kleine Paket in seiner Hand. Es war in Packpapier eingepackt, das mit einer Schnur zusammengehalten wurde. Er warf noch einen Blick zu House hinüber, der immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, bevor er die Schnur langsam entknotete und das Päckchen öffnete. Als er sah was sich darin verbarg, stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er atmete tief ein um die Tränen zurückzuhalten und lächelte beim Anblick des Geschenks in seinen Händen.

Es war ein gerahmtes Foto von ihm und House, das sie zeigte wie sie beide gemeinsam auf der Couch saßen. House hatte einen Arm um Wilson gelegt und beide grinsten in die Kamera. Wilson konnte sich genau an den Tag vor ein paar Jahren erinnern. Sie hatten zusammen den Super Bowl im Fernsehen angeschaut und Stacy hatte dieses Bild von ihnen gemacht. Es war eines der wenigen Bilder die überhaupt von ihnen beiden existierten.

Er drehte sich zu House um, der immer noch in die Ferne starrte und überlegte was er in diesem Moment sagen könnte.

"Das ist das beste was je jemand für mich getan hat." Er schluckte. "Und die Tatsache, dass du es bist, macht es noch viel schöner." Eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange. "Danke."

House drehte sich nicht um, sagte nichts und nickte einfach nur. Wilson sah ihn von hinten an. Es vergingen einige Sekunden in denen sich keiner rührte.

"Ich werde dich jetzt auf gar keinen Fall umarmen", sagte House, der sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, aber neben seinem üblichen Sarkasmus steckte auch ein wenig Zittern und Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme.

"Gott sei Dank!", sagte Wilson und lachte. "Das wäre wirklich unpassend."

"Bevor ich es doch tu, sollten wir lieber wieder zurück zum Auto gehen." House blieb zwar stehen, drehte aber zum ersten Mal seinen Kopf in Richtung Wilson und sah ihn fast bittend an.

"Okay, dann los!"

* * *

Die restlichen Kilometer der Reise verbrachten House und Wilson größtenteils mit Schweigen. Doch es war keine unangenehme Stille, sondern die von zwei Freunden, die sich auch ohne Worte verstehen. Beide gingen gedanklich die Reise noch einmal durch und schmunzelten bei der ein oder anderen Erinnerung. Am späten Nachmittag bog Wilson wieder in die Baker Street in Princeton ein und hielt vor dem Eingang der Hausnummer 221. Er stieg aus und öffnete den Kofferraum um das Gepäck auszuladen. Als er sich wunderte wo House blieb, schaute er kurz um die Ecke und sah House immer noch im Auto sitzen. Wilson beschloss ihm ein paar Minuten zu geben und lud die Sachen alleine aus und trug sie zum Hauseingang. 

Als er die Angel gerade neben das restliche Gepäck stellte, hörte er hinter sich das unverwechselbare Geräusch von House und seinem Stock. Noch bevor er sich ganz umgedreht hatte, hatte ihn House auch schon in eine unbeholfene Umarmung eingeschlossen und tätschelte etwas plump seinen Rücken. Wilson genoss den Augenblick. Ein paar Sekunden später löste sich House wieder und schloss seine Tür auf ohne Wilson noch mal anzusehen. Er schob sein gesamtes Gepäck einfach durch die Tür und drehte sich dann wieder um.

"Danke für die Reise", sagte Wilson und wollte wieder zum Auto gehen.

"Danke fürs Mitkommen", antwortete House, lächelte und machte die Tür zu.


	10. Epilog

**Epilog**

Unpünktlich um 11:36 Uhr kam House am nächsten Morgen gut gelaunt in seinem Büro an. Als er seine Lederjacke auszog, pfiff er ein kleines Liedchen und ging dann wie gewohnt zur Kaffeemaschine, wo der von Cameron aufgebrühte Kaffee schon auf ihn wartete. Während er mit der einen Hand seine rote Tasse füllte, schwang er in der anderen seinen Stock durch die Gegend und pfiff dabei weiter seine kleine Melodie.

Foreman, Chase und Cameron starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an und sagten nichts. Einfach gar nichts.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Konferenzraums und Cuddy steckte ihren Kopf herein. "Na, endlich!", sagte sie. "Ich hab da einen Fall." Ihr Blick wanderte vom grinsenden House zu seinem erstarrten Team.

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie stumm werden wenn ich weg fahre, wäre ich doch schon viel früher mal verreist", sagte House zu Cuddy und gönnte sich einen Schluck Kaffee. Cuddy schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

"Wie war Ihr Urlaub?", fragte Chase um die Stille zu brechen und dem grinsenden House zu entlocken, warum er am ersten Arbeitstag so ungewohnt fröhlich war.

"Ging so. Sie kennen das ja. Man muss zeitig genug aufstehen um das Handtuch auf der Liege zu platzieren, andauernd halbnackten jungen Dingern in Bikinis hinterher starren und ist von den ganzen kostenlosen Cocktails am Pool immer schon mittags betrunken."

"Waren Sie wirklich irgendwo am Pool?" Chase betrachtete House misstrauisch.

"Nein."

"Was haben Sie denn mit Wilson gemacht?", fragte Cameron neugierig und versuchte dabei doch so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen. "Ihre Karten waren nicht wirklich aussagekräftig."

"Achterbahn fahren, im Zelt übernachten, Krawatten kaufen, Streiche spielen, Geisterstädte unsicher machen, ins Museum gehen... Das übliche eben."

"Ha ha!", gab Cameron zurück. "Sie wollen es also nicht verraten."

"Wahrscheinlich war es so langweilig, dass er es nicht erzählen will", mutmaßte Foreman mit einem Augenrollen.

"Wie recht er hat. Nur so viel sei gesagt: Wilson nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet ist ein echter Blickfang!"

Mit diesen Worten und einem großen Grinsen verließ House den Konferenzraum und ging in sein Büro. Nicht einmal der Clinic-Dienst würde heute seine Laune trüben können.


	11. Drei Jahre später

**Drei Jahre später**

Draußen zog ein heftiges Gewitter durch die Stadt. Wilson hatte sich an diesem Wochenende mit unbearbeiteten Patientenakten in seiner Wohnung zurückgezogen. Ein bisschen später sollte House vorbei kommen und mit ihm den Start der neuen Baseball-Saison zelebrieren. Auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank, streifte Wilson die antike Kommode im Wohnzimmer, wobei ein gerahmtes Foto auf den Boden fiel. Sofort hob Wilson es auf um zu sehen, ob etwas kaputt war, doch erleichtert stellte er fest, dass das Glas heil geblieben war. Nur der Verschluss hatte sich hinten leicht gelöst. Wilson öffnete ihn ganz um das Foto wieder gerade zu rücken. Als er die Rückwand aufklappte, bemerkte er zu seiner Überraschung, dass auf dem Foto etwas handschriftliches vermerkt war.

_"Da ich es wahrscheinlich nie sagen kann, schreibe ich es lieber auf und vielleicht findest du es ja: Du bist der beste Freund den man sich wünschen kann."_

Wilson durchfuhr ein Glücksgefühl, er verschloss den Rahmen und positionierte ihn akribisch wieder auf der Kommode. Dann ging er mit einem Lächeln in die Küche. Die beiden Freunde auf dem Foto grinsten weiterhin zusammen um die Wette.

**ENDE**


End file.
